The Most Above All
by Bellykid5
Summary: This isn't the Gary the Gadget Guy that all of the agents knew and loved. Something was wrong, but what? "Gary, what's going on? You're drinking way too much coffee and you haven't eaten or slept in days." asked Dot. Gary the Gadget Guy wasn't himself, but why? I don't own Club Penguin
1. Gary Come Home

_**Well hello readers! It's a pleasure to write for you all again! Welcome to my new story! Hopefully you read the sneak peek of my story on my profile; if not then you can still do it just to get a feel of it. I'm going to start out this chapter in Gary's room. Which I have no idea where it is because the Sport's Shop is destroyed! Enjoy, The Most Above All!**_

* * *

Gary sits in his room feeling a bit on the slow side today.

"Why isn't there ever anything to do on a day off?" he asked himself. Gary put away his screwdriver and waddled over to his computer. Though there was something up there that caught his eye.

"What's this?" Gary asked looking at the computer screen. There was a file on the computer screen that was never there before. He opened the file and it read: _"Dear Gary, I've seen you around Club Penguin and I think you're very handsome. Meet me at the Coffee Shop at 3:00pm CP time. Goodbye." _

Gary was shocked; he had never received such an open message before. He was going to meet this secret admirer later. For right now, his spy phone was ringing. "Hello? This is Gary the Gadget Guy."

"Agent G, please report to the EPF. We need your help." Said the Director on the other end

"I'm on my way, Director." Gary said as he teleported to the EPF (I'm not starting this story out with waddling). He was greeted by the face (or shadow) of the Director.

"Greetings, Agent G." The Director said, "Today we're having a meeting, please call in the other agents."

Gary called in the other agents to the EPF for a special meeting.

"Hi G!" Rookie shouted as he teleported into the room

"Hello Rookie, where are the others?" Gary asked

"They're coming, what's going on? I hope it's a party!" Rookie said jumping around at the thought of having a party.

"Rookie, it wasn't a party last time, what makes you think it's a party this time?" Dot asks as she waddles in through the transport (you'd better have a good reason for not teleporting).

"I just like parties!" Rookie said. Just then a loud crash was heard; everyone knew what that meant.

"There you are, Jet Pack Guy. What's with the crash landing?" Dot asks

"Greetings," Jet Pack Guy said stepping out of the pile of snow, "I just wanted to enter with style."

"You're just lucky that you landed outside of the EPF." Dot says as she takes Rookie and Jet Pack Guy back into the EPF.

"There you are, Agents." Gary said pointing to the screen, "The Director requests an audience." He said as he pointed to the Director's shadow.

"Greetings, Agents; we have an issue that needs attention." The Director said

"It wasn't me!" Rookie shouted out of nowhere. The rest of the agents just glared at him.

"That's not what I meant; there have been reports of mysterious files being placed onto penguins' computers. Have any of you seen any files like that?" The Director asked. Gary wanted to speak up and share, but he was a bit nervous about drawing attention to himself. "Well, if any of you receive a message like that, I want you to delete it immediately; I sense this message contains something bad." The Director said

"Aye, aye Director!" Rookie said saluting

The Director got off of the screen and the 4 agents discussed.

"G, you seem a bit apprehensive, do you know something?" Dot asked

Gary's heart started beating faster than the speed of light; this was a question he dreaded. "Oh I've got to get going." Gary said as he teleported out of the EPF command room.

"That was strange" Dot said trying to generate what just happened

"Where did G go?" Rookie asked

"I'd love to know." Jet Pack Guy said

Gary teleported back to his room and checked the time. "My goodness! It's 2:45pm CP time! I've got to get going to the Coffee Shop." Gary said as he quickly teleported to the Coffee Shop. He sat in the room and waited for the right penguin to come in. "It would've been better if the penguin included what she looked like." Gary thought to himself. Just then, Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy waddled into the Coffee Shop. They immediately spotted Gary.

"G!" Rookie shouted

"There you are, Gary!" Dot said

"What are you doing in here?" Jet Pack Guy asked

Gary didn't want to admit that the mysterious secret admirer had told him to come here, so he stalled them. "My, my, isn't it a lovely day!" Gary said stalling the 3 agents

"I noticed that too!" Rookie said, "In fact….." Rookie was cut off after getting elbowed by Jet Pack Guy

"Well, what brings you three here on this fine day?" Gary asked

"We're here to spy on you!" Rookie blurted out which caused him to get hit by Jet Pack Guy

"What?" Gary asked out of confusion

"What Rookie means is that we were worried about you so we set off to go find you!" Dot said lying

"Oh, well no need to worry. I'm perfectly fine." Gary said

"Um Jet Pack Guy; would you mind taking Rookie upstairs to the Book Room?" Dot asked

"No problem; come on Rookie!" Jet Pack Guy said taking Rookie upstairs

"Gary, we need to talk." Dot said as she gestured towards the couch. Gary sat down, worried about the conversation they were about to have.

"Certainly, what's on your mind?" Gary asked as he had a sip of coffee (wait-when did he get coffee?)

"The Director is upset that you left the room before the meeting was over." Dot said

"Oh" Gary said realizing that he left the Director in silence when he teleported out of the EPF.

"Gary, what's going on? Why did you leave?" Dot asked

"Nothing is going on, Agent D." Gary said

"Then why did you leave?" Dot asked with concern

"Um… well… it's because I was just feeling a little under the weather, I just needed a bit of fresh air." Gary lied

"Gary I-…." Dot was cut off by Jet Pack Guy dragging a screaming Rookie out of the Book Room

"Rookie! Work with me, here!" Jet Pack Guy shouted to the screaming agent. Dot was surprised

"Jet Pack Guy? Rookie? What's going on?" she asked

"Rookie was coloring when an orange puffle came up to him and ate his crayon. Then Rookie got upset because of how hard he worked on coloring that picture. He threw a tantrum and I had to drag him out of the room." Jet Pack Guy explained

"I WANT MY PICTURE BACK!" Rookie said screaming

"I think we should go now, bye Gary, see you tomorrow." Dot said as the three agents left the Coffee Shop. Gary was relieved that he didn't have to tell more lies about why he left, but he was also getting impatient from waiting for the penguin for so long.

"This was a waste of time." Gary said before leaving. As he made his way to the door, someone appeared out of nowhere behind Gary and knocked him unconscious. He fell to the ground with a large thud! The penguin dragged the unconscious scientist out of the Coffee Shop. Gary had been captured.

* * *

_**This is the end of the first chapter of The Most Above All! How do you like the story so far? I got a bit bored during the beginning so I tried making it a bit more interesting. I hope I made it interesting enough. Don't ask about the title because I just thought of something off the top of my head. I'll try to make the story match the title. But no guarantees; new chapter tomorrow! **_


	2. Help!

_**Sorry for the delay, I had a headache. Ok, so at the end of chapter 1, Gary had been captured after being told to meet a mystery penguin at the Coffee Shop. By the way, if you guys enjoy having Bellykid5 in the story then just let me know in the comments. Enjoy chapter 2!**_

* * *

It's been 24 hours since Gary had been captured. None of the agents were aware of the current situation (except for the Director). There was a special meeting going on to discuss Gary's absence.

"Agents, I suppose you haven't heard." The Director said sounding distressed

"No Director, we haven't heard." Dot said, "What's going on?"

"Agent Gary has been captured, no one knows how, and that's what you three are here for." The Director explained

"Captured? We just saw him yesterday!" Jet Pack Guy said sounding upset

"Yeah; and my picture was messed up! This is an outrage!" Rookie said

"I want you three agents to check around Gary's room and see what you can find; I have the slightest feeling that there was a message involved in this capture." The Director said ignoring Rookie's outburst. The Director left the screen and the three agents discussed the whereabouts of Gary.

"This is insane, we just saw Gary yesterday!" Jet Pack Guy said

"It's frustrating, but right now we can't stop to think about the past." Dot said

"Dot's right, it's time to buckle down and get my picture back!" Rookie said

"Rookie!" said Dot and Jet Pack Guy in unison. The agents thought about yesterday's meeting; Gary was acting very strange. The agents ended up in Gary's room.

"Well, the Director was concerned about the message," Jet Pack Guy said looking at the computer, "Hey guys look at this!"

Dot and Rookie stopped what they were doing and waddled over to Jet Pack Guy. "What have you found Jet?" Dot asked

Jet Pack Guy pointed to the computer screen, "Look at this message."

The agents looked at the message and this is what it said: _"Dear Gary the Gadget Guy, I think you are the best penguin who ever lived on Club Penguin! The way you tinker with gadgets and your love for science and math; it's just what I like about you! Especially how you have about a trillion relatives that lived on Club Penguin! I really want to meet you in penguin; so, meet me at the Coffee Shop at 3:00pm CP time. I hope to see you there." _

"Wow," Dot said, "this might be important; we should show this to the Director." At that moment, the Director called.

"Great work agents, I see the file. I need you all to report to the Coffee Shop and look for clues. I have a feeling that this penguin could be dangerous." The Director said leaving the screen. Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie set off to the Coffee Shop to look for Gary.

"It's empty" Rookie said, usually the Coffee Shop is more lively, but instead it was quiet in a spooky sort of way.

"Yeah, it's a little too quiet." Jet Pack Guy said while Rookie ran upstairs

"Rookie! Where are you going?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"TO FIND MY PICTURE!" Rookie shouted from upstairs, while Jet Pack Guy and Dot rolled their eyes. Dot and Jet Pack Guy looked around the Coffee Shop when they found some clues on the ground.

"Hey, Jet! Come look!" Dot said staring at the clue; there were shards of broken glass on the floor.

"Glass," Jet Pack Guy said, "from G's glasses!"

"DOT, JET, HELP!" Rookie shouted from upstairs. The two agents ran to Rookie's aid

"Rookie, what's wrong?" Jet Pack Guy asked  
"T-th-th-…." Rookie just stuttered he was frozen at the sight of what he was looking at. On the wall in front of them, there was writing (I call it graffiti). It read in big letters: _"GARY'S ONLY AWAY WITH ALL YODELERS."_ The agents were confused, the clue made absolutely no sense at all. That's when the Director called, "Agents, it's alright, I'm confused too. But I don't think the clue wants you to pay attention to the words itself. I think the clue itself is a clue. Try reading it from a different angle." With that said, the Director left.

"Wait a minute," Jet Pack Guy said after being confused for 2 minutes, "read it from a different angle!" he said again. Jet Pack Guy put each word under one another so the message looked like this:

_GARY'S_

_ONLY_

_AWAY_

_WITH_

_ALL_

_YODELERS_

The agents read only the first letter of each word and it read, _'GO AWAY'_. They were both shocked and confused at the sight of it all.

"Go away? What could it mean?" Dot asked reading the clue

"I'm not sure, but I think it could be useful later." Jet Pack Guy said

"Let's get out of here! I'm scared!" Rookie said finally able to speak clearly again. The 3 went downstairs back to the Coffee Shop. They were getting ready to leave until Rookie stepped on shards of glass. "Ouch!" Rookie cried.

"Rookie, are you ok?" Dot asked. She noticed Rookie's foot bleeding and she wrapped it in gauze that she keeps handy.

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Jet Pack Guy said pointing to the floor. The floor had opened up and had stairs leading under the Coffee Shop. Rookie, not able to walk yet, hopped over to the strange entrance. The agents all went down the secret entrance with caution.

Meanwhile with Gary, he was still unconscious and his capturer was standing over him.

"Oh Gary, if only you were awake, I could tell you how clueless you really are. A blind penguin could see that this was a trap. How blinded are you?" said his capturer. It was a girl. Gary slowly started to come back.

"W-wh-what?" he said coming out of his daze.

"Oh, there you are!" said the girl

"Where am I? What's going on here?" Gary asked struggling to move. He was tied up in a chair under Club Penguin.

"Oh, so many questions! You're the genius, you figure it out." She said

"Well, you are correct about me being a genius," Gary said feeling proud, "but, I'm still unable to figure out this sequence of events without some sort of clue to help me along." Gary said feeling lucky that his intelligence was still intact.

"Ok, then, Mr. Know-It-All, I'll help you out." said the penguin. Suddenly a noise disrupted her thoughts, she ran towards the source of the sound leaving Gary tied up and helpless.

"Wait a minute! Don't forget me!" he shouted (wow that sounded so un-Gary like). Suddenly a noxious gas filled the air left Gary suffocating. While he was suffocating, he heard the sound of the penguin beating up the intruders. But they weren't just any intruders, those were his agents. Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie; all helpless and in need of Gary, but there was nothing he could do. Gary was suffocating and slowly slipping away. Tied up; struggling; suffocating; no help from anyone. Gary blacked out; leaving only the memories of the sounds of the struggling agents, and the noxious gas that was affecting his respiratory system. Gary was unconscious again.

* * *

_**Wow, depressing. Just so you know, Gary is not dead. I would never do that to my favorite agent! That's just inhumane! Anyways, don't forget that if you want Bellykid5 back in the story, just say so in the reviews. That's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you like the story so far. Enjoy!**_


	3. Look Who's Back

_**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of my story "The Most Above All". In the reviews you guys said that you wanted Bellykid5 put back in the story. Well, because I like to make readers happy, I'll put her back in the story just the way she was in my first story. We last left off where we met Gary's capturer and she had just beat up Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy after they came back to rescue Gary. How will this story play out?**_

* * *

*cough cough* the air was so rough after the noxious gas had left poor little Gary suffocating in the tunnel underneath Club Penguin. Gary was coming back after being knocked out from the gas (just so you know, 'noxious' means poisonous or foul smelling. It was one of my vocab words!). Though when he woke up, he wasn't in the same tunnel he had woken up in before. He was in the Mine Shack.

"What on Club Penguin just happened?" Gary asked as he struggled to gain freedom from the chair that still had him tied up. (My entrance happening in 3…2…1…) Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black penguin came running to Gary, who was face flat on the ground from struggling so much. She was dressed in a suit and bowtie with anti-lava boots on and the secret agent spy glasses and earpiece.

"Gary! Gary!" she shouted. Gary, still dazed, was confused.

"My, my, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's me! Agent Bellykid5!" she said introducing herself

"Agent?" Gary asked in a half-dazed, half-confused state of mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Agent Bellykid5 said untying Gary. "I was so shocked by the fact you were here that I nearly forgot you were tied up."

"Agent B!" Gary said waking up a bit more.

"Yes, it's me." She said. Gary struggled to stand up but collapsed from how badly his head was pounding. She caught him before he fell to the ground. Gary had blacked out yet again.

Meanwhile, Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy were lying on the ground with a few cuts and bruises from the female penguin's hard blows.

"Oh geez!" Jet Pack Guy said waking up, "She's tough! I've never felt any punches like that ever since my childhood" (Jet Pack Guy had a rough childhood but I'm not going to go into that.)

"Where in the world did she come from?" Dot asked, "It seems like she came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I think she pulled out some of my hair!" Rookie said putting his propeller hat back on.

"What hair?" asked Dot and Jet Pack Guy.

The three agents stood up and studied their surroundings.

"Where in Club Penguin are we?" Jet Pack Guy asked taking out his spy phone.

"I'm not sure, underground maybe?" Dot thought.

"Well, wherever we are, we have no reception." Jet Pack Guy said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Maybe this is where that orange Puffle took my picture!" Rookie said

The other 2 agents rolled their eyes as they waddled forth, not knowing where they were. Jet Pack Guy suddenly stopped and put his head to the ground.

"Jet? What are you doing?" Rookie asked

"I hear something," Jet Pack Guy said with his ear (or whatever they have) still to the ground, "it's coming from that way." He said pointing to a very dark tunnel.

"Uh Jet; I think your ears need their eyes checked." Rookie said

"Rookie's right, (wow, one of the sentences you never expect to hear) that tunnel doesn't look very safe." Dot said

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm positive that there's something that way." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Ok, I trust you," Dot said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

The agents waddled towards the way that Jet Pack Guy's "ears" were telling them to go. They waddled in silence, except the silent whimpering that was coming from Rookie's end, and came upon a door. Dot opened the door and all of a sudden, a cage fell on the three agents and accidently on Rookie's toe.

"OUCH!" Rookie cried holding his toe, there was no doubt that it was broken.

"Where are we?" Dot asked holding the bars of the cage.

"That's a good question! What do you think the answer to that question is?" asked the female penguin that had beat up the four agents earlier.

"I think we're in a cage!" Rookie said still holding his toe. The rest of the penguins face-flippered, including the female.

"Who are you?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"We're trapped in a cave while Gary is missing and that's all you can ask?" Dot said scolding Jet Pack Guy.

"Since you clearly aren't going to get this on your own, I'll explain." Said the female penguin.

"Then go ahead!" Jet Pack Guy said

"First of all, my name is Hazel, and I am an EPF agent." She said showing her official EPF badge.

Meanwhile back in Bellykid5's igloo, Gary lay in a bed with a cool, wet towel on his head. He sat up.

"What is going on?" Gary asked as Agent Bellykid5 gently laid him back down.

"Woah, calm down G." she said, "It's alright, I'm subtle for right now."

"What happened? Can you tell me that much?" he asked

"You passed out after I found you in the Mine Shack, I'm not entirely sure why though." She explained, "So I took you back to my igloo (which had to be cleaned after the previous incident in my story 'Only Gary Should Know') and waited until you woke back up."

"Well, thank you very much Agent, but I must be going now." He said trying to get up

"That's not a good call, G. You nearly died on me, I don't want that happening again." She said as Gary lay back down disappointed. "So what were you doing there in the first place?" she asked

"I'm not sure how I ended up in the Mine Shack, but I was in a different location previous to the Mine Shack." He explained

"What happened?" she asked getting a bit impatient (careful G)

G put his flippers up in defense to prevent any mood flipping before speaking

"I had received a strange message on my Computertron 3000," Gary said while Agent B face-flippered. She thought Gary knew that it was just a computer. "The message told me to go to the Coffee Shop at 3:00pm Penguin Standard Time, but when I got there I was captured and a noxious gas had sent me unconscious."

"Wait a minute, did you say a strange message?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Yes, yes I did, why do you ask?" G asked

"Because I received one too." She said

* * *

_**Here is the end of Chapter 3 of The Most Above All. I brought back Bellykid5 in the series just like you asked. She'll flip more throughout the story. So, to recap, who is Hazel and why is she so mean? How did she become an EPF agent? How did Agent Bellykid5 receive a strange message too? All these questions shall be answered at my will! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if the sneak peek that you saw on my profile doesn't quite match what's going on in the story, be patient. I'm getting to that point. Enjoy!**_


	4. The Setup

_**Hello readers, this is chapter 4 of "The Most Above All". I've gotten excellent reviews as well as a request to bring back Jay. I'll see what I can do about that. Lots of pressure you know. We last left off where we figure out who the capturer is and also Bellykid5 returned and explained how she had received a strange message too. Read on!**_

* * *

Gary sat up in shock as he heard (with what?) what Bellykid5 had just told him.

"Agent, you have received the same message?" Gary asked slowly

"Yes, but why must you ask so slowly?" Bellykid5 asked getting a little offended

"My apologies for offending you; what did the message say?" Gary asked

Agent Bellykid5 calmed down and told Gary exactly what the message said:

"_Dear Agent Bellykid5, I heard you were an EPF agent, I just wanted to know that I saw Herbert at the Coffee Shop yesterday at 2:45pm Penguin Standard Time. You should check it out today."_

Gary was shocked at the message and at the similar time difference.

"That is very interesting, Agent. I have received a message saying to be at the Coffee Shop to meet in penguin at 3:00pm Penguin Standard Time." Gary explained

"What could this mean?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"It could only mean one thing, this penguin knows us." Gary said sitting up.

Meanwhile; Rookie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy had found out that their capturer, Hazel, is an EPF agent.

"You're an EPF agent?" Rookie asked

"Yes." Hazel said hanging her head down

"But, why would you capture 3 innocent agents?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because, you had come to rescue Gary I suppose." She said

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Dot asked

"No sarcasm!" she warned as Dot put her flippers up in defense

"Why do you want Gary?" Rookie asked

"Because," Hazel said as she ripped off her disguise and left the agents in shock, "it's a test."

Meanwhile Bellykid5 just recovered from shock

"Agent? Agent B! Are you alright?" Gary asked after Bellykid5 had passed out (Gee thanks G!)

"I'm fine!" Agent B said waking up, "How could this penguin possibly know us?"

"It seems strange but I'm pretty sure it is true. How else would this penguin know us without some sort of party going on? And EPF agents aren't supposed to tell anyone about being an agent. It's obviously a known penguin." Gary explained

"Alright, but what known penguin could possibly do something like this?" she asked

Gary was about to answer until there was a rumbling felt inside Bellykid5's igloo.

"G, what was that?" Bellykid5 asked

"Run!" Gary shouted as they ran (or waddled quickly) out of Bellykid5's igloo. They did the right thing, because as soon as they left, the igloo exploded.

"Woah! How the heck did that happen?" Bellykid5 said flipping to September (Grouchy).

"I'm not sure, but it's best if we go look for the others. The same thing could've happened to them!" Gary said waddling (or waddle- running).

Meanwhile, the other agents were shocked at who Hazel really was.

"Director?!" They all shouted in unison as the Director (or Director's shadow), was unveiled from Hazel.

"Yes, agents. Excellent work. I will explain as soon as Agent G and Agent B arrive." Said the Director.

As if on cue, Gary and Bellykid5 came out from nowhere and waddle-ran up to the agents.

"Director?" Gary and Bellykid5 asked in unison

"I had already gotten the same reaction from these agents, thank you very much." Said the Director chuckling.

The Director, teleported all of the agents back to the HQ to explain the whole thing.

"You were behind this?" Rookie asked

The Director nodded

"But I thought you were on our side!" Rookie blurted while he received a few glares from the others

"ROOKIE!" shouted the others

The Director chuckled, "I am on your side, and it was a test."

"A test?" asked all of the agents in unison

"Precisely." Said the Director

"Please elaborate Director." Gary requested

"I placed a message on all of your computers only to see who was a trustworthy agent. But only 2 of you checked your mail so only 2 of you saw my message. I made an anonymous email and made it real by disguising myself as the anonymous penguin, thanks to Agent D's spare disguises. I set up the trap by asking if any of you had received the message, I knew Agent G had read the message because of how nervous he was acting."

"I apologize for that Director." Gary said

"Apology accepted." The Director began, "As I was saying, I wanted to know whether he would delete the message like I requested, it would've been the correct thing to do however, Agent G did not do it. I figured that one of you would notice Agent G's behavior and be trustworthy agents and help him. That was the correct thing to do and you did it." The Director said

"The pleasure is ours, Director." Dot and Jet Pack Guy said

"Aye, aye sir!" Rookie said saluting (Rookie, I thought we discussed this in Waddle Squad).

The Director continued with the story.

"As I was saying, I knew Agent G would fall for the trap so I captured him and expected the rest of you to notice. You did not."

"I'm really sorry, Director! But we still came back!" Rookie stated

"Yes, you did come back, which led me to create the clue that you will use soon. Do you still know the clue?" The Director asked

"Clowns have big feet!" Rookie shouted guessing incorrectly

"No." The Director said chuckling

"Go away." Jet Pack Guy said sternly

"That's really mean, Jet!" Rookie said crossing his flippers and pouting.

"Actually, that was the clue, excellent work Agent J! I had created that clue to be used in the near future if my plan needed to be extended. It did not need to be extended so the clue is useless now. However, it led you to finding Agent G and that was the correct thing to do."

"But Rookie was injured, twice!" Dot pointed out

The Director blushed (wait a minute, how do I know that?), "I apologize for that Rookie, I did not expect you to have gotten injured. If needed, you shall receive proper care. I want to congratulate Jet Pack Guy for his quick thinking when he used his senses to decide where to go from there. It led the team in the correct direction." The Director said smiling (again, how do I know that?)

"Director, we had actually endured several painful blows after going in the correct direction. Were you behind that?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"To be honest, no. I have not planned anything like that. I'm afraid it was someone else." Said The Director secretly pointing to Agent B.

"That's where I come in; I flipped into October (Sinister) and took it out on you." Agent B confessed.

"Oh, it's alright Agent." Jet Pack Guy said feeling like an idiot for pointing that out.

"Anyways, because I hadn't planned it, I was concerned for Gary's safety so I gassed him and took him to the Mine Shack. He was later found by Agent B." said The Director

"That's because I had received another message on my phone to come to the Mine Shack. Was that you, Director?" Agent B asked

"Affirmative, it was I who had sent the message to help Gary and hopefully take him back to HQ; unfortunately it wasn't according to plan so I had blown up your igloo." The Director confessed, "I apologize."

"It's alright, I guess I could rebuild." Agent Bellykid5 said (luckily she was in January, which is Friendly)

"I could assist! I will use my Iglootron 3000!" Gary said excitedly followed by a few shakes of the head and a scowl from Dot.

"That was my plan, it was longer than expected, but it proves that in any given situation, you agents are resourceful, remarkable, and ready. Excellent work agents!" The Director said congratulating everyone.

Everything was going fine until there was a huge flash and all the agents were knocked out, unconscious.

* * *

_**That is the end of Chapter 4! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I like the story too! Sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger! *gives rope* Make sure you bring it back though! There should be a new chapter tomorrow, if not then Tuesday. Read on!**_


	5. Searching

_**Hi there, I had a rough night last night. Ouch! But I'm fine now, so I'm ready to post chapter 5 of The Most Above All. Though for any of you who can't remember the end of the last chapter (like me) then I'll tell you where we left off. We last left off where the Director had just told everyone his big test when all of a sudden; all of the agents (including the Director) had been knocked unconscious. But by who?**_

* * *

After being knocked out, Rookie was the first to wake up from the flash. He was still a bit dizzy from it, though. That's when the Director woke up. The Director got up in a flash; however Rookie was still shaky, perhaps the flash had a bad effect on Rookie.

"Agents? Agents; are you alright?" The Director said

"D-d-d-director? Is that you?" Rookie asked shakily

"Agent Rookie!" said the Director running over to Rookie's aid.

Rookie didn't look well at all; the flash had turned his green feathers (I just found out penguins had feathers!) to a lighter green color. He also could barely talk and couldn't stand up.

"Agent Rookie, are you alright?" asked The Director

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't m-m-move." He said shaking

"Do not try to move, I will find you some help." Said the Director as Rookie lay there helpless. Soon the rest of the agents started waking up. Jet Pack Guy was next, followed by Dot a few seconds later.

"Director? What happened?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Some sort of flash had left us all unconscious. Agent Rookie was the first to wake up, sadly he cannot walk or move." Said the Director

Dot and Jet Pack Guy quickly waddled over to Rookie while the Director called for help.

"Rookie?" asked Dot, "Are you ok?"

"D-d-dot?" asked Rookie shakily

"What happened, Rookie? Did you see anything?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I-I-I can't m-m-m-move." Rookie said this time with a tear in his eye. There was something seriously wrong with Rookie.

"Don't worry, Rookie. We won't leave your side." Dot said

"Agents, I have some news; a team of medical penguins are coming to help Rookie." Said the Director

"Great!" Jet Pack Guy said

"However, there is something wrong." Said the Director

"What's wrong, Director?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Agent Gary is missing." The Director said

"Gary's missing? How? We were all knocked out together!" Dot said

"Yes, however, someone had managed to take him right out from under us." The Director said

"What do we do?" asked Jet Pack Guy

"We will split up into teams." Said the Director

"But how? Rookie's condition is too unstable, and you can't go out in public. That just leaves me and Dot." Jet Pack Guy explained

"Don't forget me!" said Bellykid5 from behind the field ops station.

"Agent B! Are you ok?" asked The Director

"I'm fine, no need to worry." She said

"But still, how are we going to split into groups?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Groups?" Agent Bellykid5 asked, "Why don't we just call in some extra help?"

"Quick thinking, Ace." Dot said, "But who would we call?"

All of the agents thought for a while. Then Rookie came up with an answer.

"J-j-jay!" he said shaking still

"Rookie? Did you say something?" Dot asked

"J-j-j-jay!" he repeated

"I think he said Jay!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Jay?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Of course! Agent Jay! She was good at helping us catch Dancing Penguin." The Director said triggering an emotion from Agent Bellykid5.

"Oh yeah." She said sadly (sounds like July to me)

"It's alright, Agent. For now it's time to focus our efforts on finding Agent Gary." The Director said

"Gary's gone?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Yes, we're splitting up into teams in order to find him." The Director said

This put Agent Bellykid5 on the focused path. She had flipped into November (Serious) and stayed that way.

"How are we going to be split up?" she asked

"Well, Agent Rookie is going to be with the penguin medical team for some time, so it will just be you 3 and Jay. You can choose who to be with." The Director said

"Why don't you go with Jay?" Dot asked Jet Pack Guy.

It's been a long time since Jet Pack Guy last saw Jay, so he was pretty excited and a bit nervous to be with her.

"Alright." Jet Pack Guy said sustaining his tough guy attitude

"Excellent, you all have your teams, so now is the time to focus on finding Agent Gary. Be resourceful, be remarkable, and be ready." The Director said

The agents waddled out of the EPF as the penguin medical team arrived to take Rookie away. The rest of the agents were sad that Rookie would have to be taken somewhere else. But they couldn't allow any distractions to get in the way of finding Gary. The called Jay and waited outside the Everyday Phoning Facility for her. She arrived in her best possible agent attire.

"Greetings, Agent Jay." Jet Pack Guy said

"Jet!" she said hugging Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy of course embraced the hug because he loved her so much.

"How have you been?" she asked

"The same, EPF stuff and flying." He replied

"I hate to break up the tearful reunion, but it's time to focus on finding Gary." Dot said as she and Bellykid5 teleported to the Plaza.

"Come on, let's spread our search to the forest." She said

"_Ahh, still the same beautiful agent I met a couple months ago. How wonderful!" _Jet Pack Guy thought as they searched the forest.

"So, uh, after we find Gary, would you like to go out for some pizza?" Jet Pack Guy asked (Jet Pack Guy, now is not the time for you to start wooing a girl!)

"I'd love to, but I can't." she said sadly

"You can't? Why?" he asked sadly

"Because, well, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have to break up. It's just not working out." She said

Jet Pack Guy was crushed, he had never loved anyone more than he loved Jay. But he decided to stay tough for her and not let their breakup affect his focus.

Meanwhile, Dot and Bellykid5 moved their search to the underground pool.

"Did you find anything, Ace?" Dot asked

"Nothing yet." She said

"Alright, perhaps we should look in that cave." Dot suggested

Agent Bellykid5 agreed and followed her lead. (Wow November has a bad effect on Bellykid5, even if it is serious.) That's when they started getting some answers.

"Hey Ace, over here! I found something!" Dot said excitedly

"It's a tuft of Gary's blue feathers." Bellykid5 said holding the clue.

"I think we should test it to-…." Dot was cut off after Bellykid5 started sniffing the feathers.

"Shh! I'm trying to track Gary, he taught me how before I was in the EPF." She said

"Wow." Dot said

Suddenly Bellykid5 pointed in the direction of under the river.

"That way!" she said

"Are you sure? Do your senses need more training? That's just a river!" she said

"Trust me." She said waddling to the river.

"First Jet Pack Guy's ears (as I said before, not sure about ears) and now your senses. Am I missing something?" Dot mumbled

She went under the water and found a secret entrance to a secret cave that was completely dry.

"All of this is under the water!" Dot said before jumping in.

She swam fast, catching up to Bellykid5 as she went into the cave. Bellykid5 was waddling fast to reach the cave.

"Ace! Wait for me!" she shouted

"Herbert!" Bellykid5 shouted as she pinned him down.

Herbert struggled, "Get off me! Pesky penguin!"

"Where. Is. Gary?" she asked slowly and in September (grouchy)

Herbert gestured to behind him and that's where Gary was.

"GARY!" she shouted

Gary was unconscious and in a coma.

* * *

_**There's the end of Chapter 5! I brought Jay back in case you didn't notice! I found out some way to make that work. Hopefully. Anyways, I can see that I left you hanging on a cliff once more! *gives rope* I got my other rope back so here's a new one. Hold on tight and I'll pull you up! Enjoy the story!**_


	6. Bellykid5's Rampage

_**Welcome to chapter 6 of The Most Above All! I wasn't even going to post the next chapter today but I decided to do it anyways. So you're welcome! We last left off where…. Oh! I almost forgot! *pulls up* Sorry about that; I forgot that I left you on a cliffhanger, my bad. Anyways, we last left off where Bellykid5 was looking for Gary and she ran into Herbert. Herbert had Gary unconscious and Bellykid5 is probably about to beat the veggies out of him.**_

* * *

Bellykid5 was furious. Never in her life had she ever been so angry at anyone before.

"Oh look; is the little agent mad because her favorite penguin is out cold!" Herbert said taunting the already angry agent.

"Herbert, you better watch it!" she warned

"Why should I? There's nothing a freak like you can do!" Herbert said laughing

Agent Bellykid5 was hurt; she knew deep down inside that she was a freak, but no one had ever said it to her face before. She went over to Gary and sat down. (I sense a July coming on.) Herbert didn't even care that he had just hurt one of the top agents of the EPF. He just knew that it didn't make a difference. He was over in the corner with a salad, laughing up a storm while the depressed agent sobbed. Herbert was so amused that he decided to make it worse. (Why is doing this to me?)

"Hello again!" Herbert said smiling showing his monster teeth. (Perhaps he could brush them.)

"What do you want?" Agent Bellykid5 asked sadly

"I just wanted to say that it's not my fault." He said

"What do you mean?" she sniffled

"Gary was the one who told me you were a freak!" Herbert said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Gary…." Agent Bellykid5 said in a dark tone (Smart Herbert, you set off October, sinister.)

Meanwhile Jet Pack Guy and Jay were waddling together.

"I don't get it." Jet Pack Guy said breaking the silence

"What?" Jay asked

"Why do we have to break up? Aren't I good enough?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Jet, it's not you." Jay said

"Then who is it? Stompin Bob?!" Jet Pack Guy said

Jay looked at Jet Pack Guy and teleported out leaving a depressed Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy waddled along the snow when his spy phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered sadly

"Jet! This is Dot! We have a big problem!" said Dot on the other line.

"Dot? What's going on?" asked Jet Pack Guy forgetting about his feelings for a minute.

"It's about Ace! She stopped shouting. I'm worried. We're at the hidden lake." Dot said over the phone.

"I'm on my way!" Jet Pack Guy said as he teleported to the hidden lake (SWEET!)

Jet Pack Guy showed up at the hidden lake where he met up with Dot.

"Where is she?" he asked

"She's inside the cave!" she said

"What cave?" he asked

"If you swim under the river, there's a cave." She explained

"Wow…" Jet Pack Guy said as he swam to the cave (Wait! How do you swim with a jet pack on?)

He arrived at the cave and saw Herbert laughing while Bellykid5 was sobbing.

"Agent?" he asked

"Gary! Is that you?" she said to the still unconscious agent (What the heck did Herbert do?)

"No, it's me, Jet Pack Guy." Jet Pack Guy said

"Oh…." She said going back to October (sinister)

"Agent, are you…." Jet Pack Guy paused.

Agent Bellykid5 had stood up and approached Herbert with narrow eyes.

"Uh oh" Jet Pack Guy said as he took cover (Offensive!)

She put up her flipper and Herbert ended up in the air.

"What's going on here?" Herbert asked

"It's called telepathy." She said deeply

"Tele-whaty?" Herbert asked

Bellykid5 didn't answer, instead she moved her hand towards the wall and Herbert flew across the air and hit the wall face first. Jet Pack Guy wasn't sure what to do, so he waddled over and helped Gary out. (Thanks Jet)

Bellykid5 continued to torture Herbert. "Please! S-st-st-stop!" Herbert pleaded with tears in his eyes (did I just put tears?).

"No mercy." She said as she moved Herbert up to the highest she could put him.

"NO! NOOOO!" Herbert shouted.

Agent Bellykid5 was about to move him straight down until Gary woke up and spoke.

"Agent?" he asked

"Gary?" Agent B asked snapping out of October and going subtle.

"Agent. Wh-what happened?" he asked while trying to sit up.

"Careful, G. I don't want you moving so much." Jet Pack Guy warned

"I think Herbert did something to you." Agent B answered

"I just knocked him out! I won't do it again! Please don't lift me!" Herbert cried

Agent B looked at Herbert with menacing eyes and then turned back to Gary.

"You'll be ok, G." Jet Pack Guy said

"I feel alright, Jet Pack Guy. I think I am well enough to control my neurological impulses." Gary said while trying to sit up only to be stopped by Jet Pack Guy.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I'm able to move on my own." Gary said

"I don't think so yet, G. You should wait until we are absolutely sure you are fine." Bellykid5 said

"She's right, G. You've been knocked out multiple times in only one week. I think you should take it easy." Jet Pack Guy said

"Agents, I am fully capable of maintaining my voluntary and involuntary movements. Perhaps my vertebra isn't in the best shape but I am pretty sure my intelligence is still intact!" Gary shouted

Gary had never shouted at any agents before, ever.

"I apologize, Agents. I'm frustrated because of how many times I have been unable to guard my own being." Gary said with his head down (Poor guy.)

"It's ok, Gary. I felt the same way when I hurt my foot before. I couldn't waddle for a week." Agent Bellykid5 said

Gary chuckled. "Thank you, Agents. For all of your help." He said

"No problem, Gary!" said both Jet Pack Guy and Agent B.

"I think it's time to get out of here." Agent B said

"Yeah, Herbert's sobbing is a little haunting." Jet Pack Guy said

"Indeed." Gary said as they all waddled out of the cave only to be greeted by a locked door.

Jet Pack Guy knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" he shouted

"Yes" answered a strangely familiar voice

"Could you open the door?" he asked

"No" answered the familiar voice. All of a sudden something snapped into Jet Pack Guy's brain. Rookie was outside the door.

* * *

_**Awesome cliffhanger! Left you on the edge again, didn't I? *throws rope* Here you go! Oh wait, I can't pull you up now! It's the end of Chapter 6! I hope you liked the chapter! What's wrong with Rookie? Why won't he open the door? What did Herbert do to Gary? Why is the sky blue? Why is Gary so smart? Why is Jet Pack Guy so stern? Where do babies come from? All will be answered in the next chapter. (Except for that last one.)**_


	7. What's Up With Rooks?

_**Hi there once again, readers! Welcome to the seventh chapter of The Most Above All. I'm getting some great reviews from you guys. That's very nice! Because you all were being so nice I'm going to help you out, *pulls up* the cliffhanger ends here! Now you all can read the rest of the story and get thrown off the cliff after this! But don't worry; I'm under you, not above you. I'm afraid of heights, so I'll pull you down instead of up. Isn't that better? No!? Fine then! Anywho, we last left off where Jet Pack Guy, Gary, and Bellykid5 were locked in Mr. Veggie Bear's hideout. Rookie was on the other side, but he wouldn't unlock the door. I wonder why!**_

* * *

Jet Pack Guy was shocked; Rookie would never disobey an order no matter who it was from.

"Rookie? Is that you?" he asked

"Yes" he said

"Then why won't you open the door?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Because, I don't know you." Rookie answered

Jet Pack Guy and the rest of the agents couldn't believe what they had just heard Rookie say.

"Rookie, of course you know us." Bellykid5 said

"Indeed, we are likely acquaintances." Gary said

"I don't know you!" Rookie said while covering his ears (Like I said, I don't know what penguins hear out of!)

"Rookie…"

"Stop calling my name!" Rookie shouted while interrupting Jet Pack Guy.

"How don't you know us?" Bellykid5 asked

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Rookie said

"We're not strangers; we are your friends, Rookie!" Jet Pack Guy said

"The only friends I have are Mr. and Mrs. Fishy!" Rookie said while petting a fish on the other side. (How do you get a fish to sit still long enough for you to pet it?).

Jet Pack Guy was getting tired of Rookie's ignorance. He got very frustrated, and knowing Jet Pack Guy, that's not a good sign.

"Rookie, open up this door now!" Jet Pack Guy shouted pounding his flippers on the door.

"No! Stop asking me!" he shouted

"If you don't open this door, I swear I'll…."

Jet Pack Guy's sentence was disrupted as Gary and Bellykid5 moved him away from the door while Herbert lay sobbing in the corner (grow a spine, Herbert!). It took the two agents a while to cool Jet Pack Guy down; multiple times he kept getting up and yelling at the door. After 20 tries, he finally stopped trying to get Rookie to open the door. But the crazy things that Rookie was saying on the other end nearly drove him to the edge of madness.

"Don't be sad fishy, at least you have me." That was one of the phrases that Rookie would occasionally say behind the door. Though that raised questions from the agents locked on the other side. Why was Rookie there if he wasn't going to open the door? Gary waddled over to the door.

"Give it up, G. It's no use. He won't open the door." Jet Pack Guy said

"Oh I know that, I was just testing something." Gary said

"Testing something?" Bellykid5 asked (bad idea)

"Precisely, you see, with this transparent object, the sound waves should reflect off the transparency leaving a wave to enter the ear canal to reach the eardrum. Once it reaches the eardrum, it sets the ossicular chain in motion. Once moved along the ossicular chain, it should reach the inner ear." Gary said while Jet Pack Guy and Bellykid5 both rubbed their heads in exhaustion.

"Gary, I absolutely loooove science; how else do you think I get my jet pack working? But what you just said made my brain lose half of its normal concentration!" Jet Pack Guy said

"It means he's listening in on what Rookie's saying in order to find out what's going on." Bellykid5 said as her headache cleared.

"Thank you, Agent. That was a better way of explaining what just came out of my beak." Gary said while chuckling.

"No problem, G." Bellykid5 said while waddling back over to Herbert's refrigerator to eat a salad.

Jet Pack Guy glared at Bellykid5.

"What? I don't want to go hungry!" she said

Jet Pack Guy just rolled his eyes and began pacing.

"How in the world are we going to get out of here?" Jet Pack Guy said

"Hmm, why don't we try opening the door? Oh wait! We can't do that!" Bellykid5 said in February (Sarcastic- couldn't you tell?).

Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes once more and picked up a magazine that Herbert left on the ground.

"Hmm, 'Cave Structures'?" Jet Pack Guy said reading the cover aloud.

He opened up the book and a light bulb went off in his head.

"I have an idea!" he said

"What's going on?" Bellykid5 asked with a mouthful of salad. (That must be some good salad!)

"This magazine says that this cave is made of a rock substance named, Catlinite." Jet Pack Guy said

"Catlinite!" Gary shouted (Yes Gary, Catlinite.)

"Yes, what about it?" Jet Pack Guy asked shocked by Gary's reaction.

"Catlinite is one of the weakest rock substances in the world!" Gary shouted

"It says here that it is more subject to breaking under stress." Jet Pack Guy read.

"Eureka!" Gary shouted, "We have found the answer!"

Gary did a mini happy dance to celebrate this discovery. (If you don't know what that happy dance is, look at Gary dancing in "The Party Starts Now."). It was so strange, Herbert stopped sobbing for a while just to sit and stare.

"Um, Gary?" Jet Pack Guy said shaking him out of his dance. "I'm not sure what's going on here."

"Oh, right! This cave is subject to breaking under stress; that means that with only a little bit of force; we should be able to knock this cave right down." Gary said happily

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Bellykid5 asked (Just shut up and enjoy your salad.)

"Actually, not in this case; if we were to push in just the right area, we could prevent the cave from caving in." Gary said while pulling out a small sharp object.

"Gary, what are you doing with that thing?" Bellykid5 asked while slowly backing away.

"I'm going to cut….."

"No, I'm too young to die!" Rookie shouted from the other side interrupting Gary's sentence.

"Rookie?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Jet?" Rookie asked

"Rookie! Let us out, please!" Bellykid5 shouted to avoid a long conversation of having to explain the whole thing to Rookie (it's going to happen eventually so might as well get it over with now.)

"Ok!" Rookie said unlocking the door and letting the agents go.

"Thank you so much, Rookie!" Agent B said hugging the green agent.

"No problem, but why didn't you guys ask?" he asked (Long story in 3…2….1)

"We did, but you said that you didn't know who we were and I spent time trying to get you to remember us. I finally gave up after 20 tries and went to go sit down as you started petting a fish! Later I found a magazine and we were going to cut this cave so we could get out, but I guess you snapped back into reality and you unlocked the door for us." Jet Pack Guy summarized.

"I don't remember that." Rookie said

"How?" Gary asked

Rookie just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to pet his fish (at least he's not worried about his picture.)

"Hey! Herbert's in there! Did you take my picture?" Rookie asked angrily with his flippers on his hips (-_- Really?)

Herbert just put his head back in his paws and started sobbing once more (Seriously, Herbert! You've been crying throughout the whole chapter! Man up! Or at least bear up!).

"Alright, for now we need to head back to the EPF." Gary said

"What's the EPF?" Rookie asked

"What are you talking about?" Jet Pack Guy asked angrily

"You said we need to head back to the EPF, what is it?" Rookie asked

Rookie was acting the exact same way he was when he wouldn't open the door. Clueless and stubborn.

"Rookie, we're not in the mood to play games. Let's go!" Jet Pack Guy said grabbing his flipper.

"Let me go! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Rookie shouted as he struggled to get away from Jet Pack Guy.

"Rookie! Not this again!" Jet Pack Guy said as he let go of Rookie.

When Jet Pack Guy let go of Rookie, Rookie stumbled back and bumped into Herbert.

Herbert screamed, "YEOOOOOOOOUCH!" After Rookie stepped on his toe (what a baby!) Suddenly Rookie collapsed onto the floor unable to move. He was paralyzed.

* * *

_**There goes the end of Chapter 7! This one was the easiest for me to write. I found it quite simple to think of the next part like that. Anyways, what happened to Rookie this time? Does anyone recognize something that goes on between Rookie and Herbert? It will become revealed in chapter 8, but there is some sort of connection between Herbert and Rookie's reaction. You'll see. Anyways, there is a poll on my profile; it asks what type of villain I should have in my stories. The winner(s) were actually either one of my viewers, or an unknown villain. So, if you haven't voted yet then I suggest you do so we can break the tie that's going on between those two choices. If you choose the "viewers" answer, then I'll make up a question for it. If you choose the "unknown villain" answer, then my imagination *draws rainbow* has a lot of imagining *draws another rainbow* to do. Other than that *throws rope* hang on to this. You'll need it because of the cliffhanger I left you! Enjoy this long read (as well as a long author's note).**_


	8. Best Frienemies

_**Hi there friends! This is chapter 8 of The Most Above All! In this chapter, I'll reveal why Rookie had his minor spaz attack and some info on Herbert too. I'm ready to begin! Why are you looking at me like that? Oh yeah; I almost forgot! *pulls up or down* Sorry, left you hanging on a cliff. That should end here! Ready to go on? No? Too bad!**_

* * *

The rest of the agents had a hard time stabilizing Rookie. No matter how hard they tried, Rookie kept shaking violently and he was still paralyzed.

"Gary, what do we do? Nothing's working!" Jet Pack Guy said while trying to maintain control of Rookie's feet.

"Maybe we should call Dot!" Bellykid5 suggested while pulling out her spy phone.

"Ace! Where are you? Did you find Gary?" Dot asked

"Yes, and we're all inside the cave, but something is wrong with Rookie!" she shouted

"I'll be on my way!" Dot said as she hung up.

Only a few minutes later Dot showed up wearing a fish costume.

"Really? That thing again?" Jet Pack Guy said

"I can say the same thing about your jet pack." Dot responded

"Why did you wear a fish costume? You can already swim." Bellykid5 asked

"This was more fun." Dot said with a smile while the rest of the agents rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, can you help?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Woah, he looks the same way as he did after we all got knocked out. Call the penguin paramedics!" Dot said as she dialed the penguin-medics.

The penguin-medics showed up and took Rookie on a stretcher to the penguin hospital. The rest of the agents teleported back to the HQ.

"That was a mess." Jet Pack Guy said wiping his forehead.

"It really was." Bellykid5 said

"Agreed." Gary said

Later on after a few hours, Jet Pack Guy began working on his jet pack, Dot was working on her System Defender skills, and Gary and Bellykid5 were working on an invention.

"Could you hand me the wrench, Agent?" Gary asked

"Sure" Bellykid5 said coldly. She was still upset over Gary saying that she was a freak.

"This is a screwdriver! Must I do everything myself?" Gary snapped.

"You got the brains! You do it!" she shouted

"Agent what is going on with you today? You have been angry like this ever since you arrived at the cave!" Gary asked

"Why don't you ask Herbert? You seem to tell him everything!" Bellykid5 said snapping at Gary as she stormed out of his room.

Gary sat on his chair as he received a phone call on his spy phone.

"Hello? This is Gary?" Gary said

"Gary, this is the penguin-medic. Please come immediately." The penguin-medics said on the other line.

"On my way." Gary said as he waddled to the EPF Command Room.

"Gary what's going on?" Dot asked

"I just got a call from the penguin-medics, they said to come immediately." Gary said

The agents arrived at the hospital.

"What's going on?" Dot asked

"Glad you could make it, we have a problem." Said one of the penguin-medics

"What's wrong?" Gary asked

"Rookie won't stop shaking. We're not sure what it is. But we feel that he is being controlled. But we cannot find the device." They said

Gary scratched his chin (with what? They don't have fingers!)

"How is this possible?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It is possible, but only if you know someone else who's being controlled as well." They said

"Who else could be controlled?" Dot asked as they all thought hard about it.

Gary soon had a "eureka" moment and ran out the hospital.

"What's wrong Gary? Are you sick?" Dot asked

"Not at all, I have found it!" Gary said

"Found what?" Dot asked

"Your sense of humor?" Bellykid5 mumbled (still mad eh?)

"I found the answer to how Rookie is being controlled." Gary said as he ran back to the Hidden Lake.

"No! I hated the hidden lake! Why are we back here?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"We're finding Herbert." Gary said as he swam to the cave.

The agents arrived at Herbert's cave. They looked inside and Herbert was still shouted over his foot (What the heck, Herbert!).

"Dot, I want you to go back to the hospital and study Rookie's reactions. I'm going to try an experiment." Gary whispered

"On my way, G!" Dot said saluting (Oh no, not you too!)

Dot teleported to the hospital (by the way, the hospital is in an igloo.) and kept an eye on Rookie as ordered.

"Alright, Rookie is still shaking. It's a little scary." Dot said

"Ok, I'm going to cease Herbert's shrieking, when I do, tell me what happens." Gary said as he jumped out from nowhere and attempted to scare Herbert.

"What was that?" Herbert asked while Gary stood there looking stupid (Gary, before you scare someone, make sure they can't see you!)

"I was waiting for a reaction based on your fight-or-flight response. I can see now that there was no change." Gary said

"Gary! Rookie stopped! He's talking!" Dot said

Gary was baffled, when Herbert yelled; Rookie couldn't move and was paralyzed.

"I'm going to try something else, keep watching Agent D." Gary ordered

"This is such a waste." Herbert said walking off.

"Agent B; get in front of Herbert." Gary ordered (Bad idea)

"Why should I?" she asked in September (Grouchy)

"Eek! Don't hurt me!" Herbert said while sobbing when he saw Bellykid5 (Sweet, I made Herbert cry!)

"Gary, Rookie is kicking me out of the room. He's acting like he doesn't know me!" Dot shouted over the phone.

"Eureka!" Gary shouted once more.

"Gary if you shout eureka one more time I'm gonna punch you in the throat!" Bellykid5 said

Gary slowly backed away from Bellykid5 towards the other agents.

"What's going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It's Herbert! Whenever Herbert does a specific thing, Rookie will react. When Herbert screams, Rookie would spaz; when Herbert cries, Rookie has amnesia." Gary explained

All of the agents were happy that they found the answer. But it didn't last long when Herbert snuck up behind Bellykid5 and made her feel bad once again.

"Don't forget what I said about Gary!" Herbert said slyly as he walked away from the angry agent (uh oh, stand back everyone!).

"GARY!" Agent B said angrily as she stomped towards Gary.

"Agent?" Gary asked backing away.

"How could you?" she asked

"Please elaborate." Gary said

Bellykid5 put a flipper up in a fist, "Don't make me!" she warned

"What?" Gary asked.

The rest of the agents watched in horror as Herbert watched in joy. (Dot teleported back without them knowing, by the way)

"I know what you said about me!" she shouted

"I haven't said a word about you, Agent B!" Gary shouted

"You have too. I thought you were smart enough to know not to hurt other agents' feelings!" she shouted

Gary got offended.

"Look, there is a good chance that I am much more intelligent than you are, Agent. Do not dare to challenge my authority. Your behavior is very unacceptable!" Gary shouted at Agent B.

"Unacceptable? Let me tell you something. Your stupid intelligence talk gets on everyone's nerves! They're all sick of not understanding a word you say! You think being a genius is great, but it's really a bit pain in the butt!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted (*still hiding behind rock*)

"That's it! We are no longer accomplices anymore! I don't want to speak to you or hear from you again!" Gary shouted (in other words, they aren't friends anymore).

Agent Bellykid5 was crushed as Herbert rubbed his hands maniacally.

"My plan is working perfectly!" he said while laughing sinisterly.

* * *

_**That is the end of chapter 8. *gives rope* you might need this! Anyways I would never ever in my life say that to Gary for real! I apologize, Gary for what I said in the story! I love you too much for that! Oh I almost forgot the winning choice on the poll was to have one of my viewers as the villain. So here's the question that I must ask if you wish to be the villain in my stories. **_

_**How old is Gary the Gadget Guy?**_

_***dun dun dun***_


	9. Argument

_**Hi there. This is my 9**__**th**__** chapter of probably my best story so far, The Most Above All. We last left off where you were hanging on a cliff! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding! *pulls up* There you go; now you can enjoy the story without the pain of a rope burn. Those do not feel good. Anyways, we last left off where Gary and Agent B got into a HUGE argument. We also figured out that it was all part of Herbert's plan. Now, before I forget, someone answered the question right. I'm not going to tell you who it was, or what the answer was. Instead I'll just mention it in my story and it will be your responsibility to look back at the reviews to see what that penguin said. Congrats! Now enjoy!**_

* * *

Herbert was watching the two hurt agents slowly suffer.

"Mwahahahaha! I am a genius!" Herbert said

"Oh stop gloating!" said a random voice from nowhere.

"Oh hush! You're just lucky I let you join me, or else I would've hurt you!" Herbert growled

"Oh, I'm so scared!" said the female penguin voice.

Herbert trudged away.

"Oh calm down, Herb!" said the female penguin.

"Ever since I let you join me, Alexa1012 (Yep, she got the question right.), you've done nothing but tease me." Herbert said sadly.

"I'm just playing!" she said

"Well it's not fun to hurt others!" Herbert said sadly

"That's exactly what you do!" she shouted

"Oh be quiet!" Herbert said as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie had all heard the fight (Dot forgot to hang up her spy phone so Rookie heard it all.) They had never heard Gary so mad before.

"That was awful!" Dot said

"No kidding." Jet Pack Guy scoffed

"Wow…." Said Rookie from the phone

"Rookie? What are you doing?" Dot asked (hang up the phone!)

"I heard the fight!" Rookie said

"But how?" Dot asked until she noticed that she hadn't hung up the phone. "Oh" (Durr!)

Dot hung up the phone while Jet Pack Guy just shook his head.

"What?" she asked

"Nothin…" Jet Pack Guy said

The agents sat down.

"We need to find a way to get those two back." Jet Pack Guy said

"We should talk to them." Dot said

"Good idea." Jet Pack Guy

The agents waddled over to Bellykid5 and Gary who had separated themselves from each other. Gary was sitting by the door, and Agent B was sitting near the shiny river. Dot decided to talk to Agent B and Jet Pack Guy decided to talk to Gary.

* * *

"Hey Gary, its ok." Jet Pack Guy said

Gary didn't say anything. He was crying but he didn't want Jet Pack Guy to know so he wiped his tears but refused to make eye contact.

"Come on G, it was just a little fight." Jet Pack Guy said

"Agent, it may have been a little fight to you, but to me it was a spat which brought consequences and damp tear ducts." Gary said

"What?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It was more than just a fight to me." Gary sighed

* * *

"Ace…."

"Don't even speak, Dot." Agent B said

"But it's ok." She said

"No it's not! My boss (he seems a bit like a boss to me), had just stopped being friends with me!" she shouted

"It was just a fight." Dot said

Bellykid5 stood up defensively. (Uh oh)

"Just a fight? YOU THINK THAT I AND GARY SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER AND US NOT BEING FRIENDS ANYMORE IS JUST A FIGHT? HOW MANY ARGUMENTS HAVE YOU HAD, DOT? HUH?!" she shouted. (At least I'm safe inside my mind)

"Um…" Dot peeped

"None. Because you think you're so great, little miss 'I-can-hide-behind-rocks-and-snow-like-a-boss'!" Bellykid5 mocked (like a boss)

Dot was angry, but she kept her beak shut to avoid any consequences of talking back to her. Dot and Jet Pack Guy waddled back and sat down.

"This is crazy!" Jet Pack Guy said

"How are we going to get them back?" Dot asked

"I don't know! They're just too mad at each other!" Jet Pack Guy said angrily

Dot's spy phone rung a few minutes later, it was Rookie.

"Hello?" Dot asked

"Hi, Dot. It's Rookie." Rookie said

"Rookie? What's going on?" she asked

"I need you to pick me up from the hospital. The doctors let me go." Rookie said

"Ok, just wait there, I'm on my way." Dot said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"It's Rookie, come on, he needs to get picked up from the hospital." Dot said

"But what about Gary and Agent B?" Jet Pack Guy asked

Dot thought for a while.

"Agents, do you think you can forget your differences long enough to help us get Rookie?" Dot asked

"No" They both said at the same time.

"Fine! Then we'll have to make you!" Dot said as she teleported the two out of the cave and into the Docks.

"We'll be right back! Please try to behave!" Jet Pack Guy said as he followed Dot to the Lighthouse.

The two agents sat on a bench, still angry at one another. (Can I come out of my mind now?) Gary got bored and began waddling around the Dock, pacing.

"What are you doing?" Agent B asked angrily.

"Pacing" Gary said in a short answer. (This is going well, don't you think?)

"Crazy pacer." Agent B mumbled under her breath which was accidently loud enough for Gary to hear.

"It's not crazy to be brilliant." Gary said

"But it's crazy to be crazy and that's exactly what you are." She said standing up. (*sigh* I'm going back to my rock).

"You'll never understand." Gary mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Bellykid5 shouted back making it obvious that she heard him. (At least they're talking.)

"You will never understand." Gary repeated.

"Understand what?" she asked

"What it's like to be a genius." Gary said which offended Bellykid5 (even when calm he still makes a great comeback.)

Bellykid5 flipped a mood and pounced at Gary (can anyone guess what mood that is?). She nearly hit him- who would've caused Gary major cerebrum damage- but Dot stopped her before she could make contact. (Nice save)

"Ace, what is going on here?" Dot asked as Jet Pack Guy held onto Rookie who was coloring a new picture. (Thank goodness!)

Agent B didn't say anything. Dot teleported all of them back to the EPF angrily. Later at the EPF, Rookie was finishing up his picture while Dot sat with the 2 current rivals.

"What are you doing?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Trying to mediate! It will help settle the conflict." Dot said

"Now, simply tell each other how you feel." Dot said calmly.

Unfortunately it caused Gary and Bellykid5 both to talk at the same time and that eventually led to yelling, which led to screaming.

"Nice job, Dot!" Jet Pack Guy said sarcastically as she waddled back to him and Rookie frustrated.

"It's no use." Dot said

"It's all Herbert's fault." Rookie said

Everyone (except for the arguers) paused.

"Rookie, say that again." Dot asked

"That again." Rookie said

"No the other thing." She said

"No the other thing." Rookie repeated

"No what you said before when-…." Dot snapped

"No what you said before when-…." Rookie repeated

"ROOKIE QUIT!" Dot shouted

"Don't yell at him, he's just a kid!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

"He should be mature enough to know what I was talking about!" she shouted back.

"He would if it wasn't you talking to him!" Jet Pack Guy yelled back.

Pretty soon all of the agents went into an all-out brawl. There was yelling and screaming and shouting and arguing. No one could get a single word out. Not even the Director, who was standing in plain sight. Right behind them.

_**Uh oh! Sounds like some agents are in trouble! *looks up* Uh oh! Did I leave you hanging again? I'll help you! *throws rope* Now I'll pull you down! *looks at watch* Uh oh, no time! This is the end of chapter 9. I'll pull you down in the next chapter! Again, congrats to the penguin that answered the question correctly and is the new villain in this story! Enjoy!**_


	10. The Plot

_**Welcome back to '**__**Whose Line is it Anyway'**__**; the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Haha JK! Whose Line is it Anyway is a show that doesn't come on TV anymore, but it's one of my favorite shows! I just wanted to start the 10**__**th**__** chapter this way! I've gotten some reviews stating that the last chapter didn't make much sense and that it's kinda pointless. I just want to apologize to those who felt the same way. If it was really that bad then I'll make it up to you in the next chapter by putting all the penguins who review this chapter, in my next chapter. It's a big promise so I'll see what I can do. No promises though. Anyways, like last time, you last left off hanging on a cliff. I'm afraid of heights, so I'm on the bottom to pull you down. *pulls down* There you go. Happy? You'd better be, because I'm about to review what just happened in the last chapter. Dot decided to mediate to get Agent B and Gary back as friends, unfortunately that led to chaos, which led to Rookie saying something, which led to a SpongeBob reference, which led to a massive argument. Also the Director is standing right behind all of them. *dun dun duuuun* Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Director stood there with their flippers crossed. The Director wasn't very happy about what was going on.

"Ahem," The Director said hoping it would cease the arguing. Unfortunately it didn't.

Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Agent B, and Rookie were all in a huge argument. The Director had to do something before a bloodbath began.

"AGEEEEEEEENTS!" The Director shouted at the top of their lungs.

The screech shocked the agents into reality and they stopped arguing and turned to see the Director fuming mad.

"Uh, uh, hi Director!" Rookie said

"Hey there!" Agent B said

"How's it goin?" Dot said

"Seen anything interesting lately?" Jet Pack Guy asked nervously with Rookie in a headlock. (Poor kid)

"I say, under the radiation of the fluorescent bulbs, you are looking rather well." Gary said.

The Director just stood there in udder silence while the agents quickly sat down at the big table.

"I am very disappointed in you." Said the Director

All the agents hung their heads down in shame.

"Every last one of you has broken one of the EPF rules, no violence to one another." The Director said.

"We're terribly sorry, Director." All the agents said at the same time.

The Director hung their head in shame as well. "You all know the consequence of breaking rule # 68." (68? Dang!).

All of the agents sat straight up with eyes wide open.

"No, please Director! You can't go through with it!" Rookie begged.

"I'm sorry, but you broke a rule and you must pay the price." Said the Director

The Director told the agents their punishment as they sat there, wide-eyed.

"I am very sorry, but I'm afraid that you are all on probation until further notice." The Director said.

"Probation?" Dot asked

"Yes, probation. It's the consequence of breaking the 68th rule." Said the Director

"Well, we were behaving quite irrationally. So I guess it is for the best." Gary said sadly

"I also don't want you 4 near each other. It's too risky." The Director said again.

"Ok," All the agents said sadly.

The Director waddled away as the 4 sat down, awaiting the arrival of the police-guin to take them home.

"This stinks!" Rookie said banging his flipper fists on the table.

"It does." Jet Pack Guy said

"I've never been on probation before." Agent B said

"There's a shock." Jet Pack Guy said

Agent B glared at Jet Pack Guy making it obvious that she heard him.

"Well, there's an upside to this." Rookie said

"I'd love to hear it." Dot said

"At least Dot finally did what a real agent is supposed to do!" Rookie joked

"And what is that?" Dot said getting offensive.

"Help out." Rookie said as the rest of the agents started laughing.

Dot sat there in silence glaring at the agents. (What, it's not their fault you never help.) After 15 minutes of laughter, a police-guin waddled into the HQ.

"Agent Rookie, time to go." He said

"I guess this is goodbye." Rookie said as he hugged the agents.

"You won't be gone forever; just for a few weeks." Dot said

Though even she knew that for Rookie, a few weeks is a long time. Rookie waddled off with the police-guin as another one waddled up.

"Agent Jet Pack Guy, time to go." She said (a girl?).

"Well, see you guys soon." Jet Pack Guy said approaching the girl.

"Bye, Jet." Dot said as she attempted to hug him. Unfortunately Jet Pack Guy isn't much of a hugger so she missed out on that one.

"Hurry up!" said the female police-guin impatiently.

"Jeez" Jet Pack Guy said leaving with her.

The rest of the agents sat in the HQ for 10 more minutes before a tougher looking police-guin came in to take another away.

"Agent B, time to go." He said (Why do I get the big buff penguin?)

"Goodbye, Ace." Dot said waving. Agent B just nodded and left with the blue police-guin.

"Wow, she gets the buff one because?" Dot asked

"You know Agent B, Agent D." Gary responded.

At that moment a police-guin showed up to take Dot away.

"Agent D, it's time." He said

"Sweet, a guy." Dot said as she approached the police-guin.

The police-guin took Dot out of the room and Gary was left alone. Gary being alone made him a little apprehensive, after all, he tends to get captured a lot if left alone. Luckily a police-guin came and took him to his igloo. All the agents were safe and sound in their igloos sleeping, except for Rookie.

Rookie had been pacing in his igloo because of his nerves. He wasn't able to think straight at all after the probation. A police-guin was told to keep watch over him and Agent B because of their nature. Rookie was able to think of a way to get the police-guin to sleep.

"So, you do this often?" Rookie said

"Silence." Said the police-guin

Rookie didn't listen. He kept distracting him.

"Hey, you're doing a pretty good job." Rookie said

The police-guin still didn't respond.

"I think you deserve a vacation." Rookie said

"Vacation?" The police-guin said.

Vacation was the main word that penguins hardly ever get to hear. If any penguin felt they deserved a vacation, another penguin had to think so too or else they don't get one.

"Yeah, you really do." Rookie said

"Why, thank you." He said

"You know, if you let me have my phone, I could call your boss and tell him." Rookie lied

"Really? That would be great! Please do!" said the police-guin.

"No problem! But, do you want someone else on vacation with you?" Rookie asked

"Well, I suppose so. I would like some company." He said

"Then I'll call Commander's guard and tell him." Rookie said as the police-guin passed him his phone.

"I could use some privacy." Rookie said as he dialed the number.

"Of course." The police-guin said leaving the room as Rookie talked on the phone.

"Hello?" It was Agent B's guard.

"Yes, I think that you deserve a vacation with my guard. He's already on his way there." Rookie lied

"I'm on my way!" The police-guin said dropping the phone and waddle-running out of the room.

The two police-guins were already on their way to their boss for their vacation.

Agent B picked up her phone. "Hello?" she answered

"Commander! I'm so happy to hear your voice!" Rookie shouted (Aww thanks Rookie!)

"What's going on?" Agent B asked.

"I got you out of probation. I have a plan! Let's find the others!" Rookie shouted

Agent B and Rookie left their rooms to go get Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Gary. Once they found them, they all met in Gary's igloo to discuss a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Herbert and Alexia were plotting.

"Finally, after all these years I've done it!" Herbert shouted

"Herbert, I know you more than anyone, but you are still just as vague as when I met you! What did you do?" Alexia asked

"I destroyed the EPF." He said

Alexia looked out a telescope. "If you did then why is it still standing?" she asked

"Not literally. I meant indirectly. The whole time my plan was to destroy the EPF, so the best way to do it is to destroy the agents first. The EPF is nothing without the agents." Herbert explained.

Little did Herbert know; if you hire someone to be a villain with you, they always try to overthrow you. That is exactly what Alexia planned to do, overthrow Herbert.

"Now, all I have to do is follow my plans accordingly and-….." Herbert paused.

Alexia had done something to him. She knocked him out the same way Herbert knocked out Gary. She had injected Herbert with a strange substance that made it hard for you to move, the same substance that Herbert used in Operation: Blackout. While Herbert was falling, she tied him up and threw him into the closet, slamming the door in his face.

"Goodbye, Herbert P. Bear, Esquire! There's only room for one villain on Club Penguin, and it will be I, Alexia1012!"

* * *

_**This concludes the end of my favorite chapter from this story. It was an enjoyable write and I was able to think of everything off the top of my head as soon as I wrote it. Uh oh, a new villain; and it's worse than Herbert. That can't be good. Uh oh, this also can't be good *looks up* I left you stranded on that cliff. HELLO UP THERE! HOW'S THE VIEW? DON'T WORRY; CATCH THIS! *throws rope* I'LL PULL YOU DOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! JUST HANG ON!**_


	11. New Ruler

_**Hi guys, welcome back to The Most Above All. Guess what? I have writers block again! Isn't that great? No! I'm not sure where to start the story, but if I'm going to make it good, then I'll need some more tips on writers block. Anyways, I last left you off hanging on a cliff. Do you like the cliff? No? I thought you'd get used to it by now. *gives rope* There you go. *pulls down* Now you are on the same level as me! We last left off at our agent friends escaping from probation and Alexia had just locked Herbert in a closet and declared herself as a new threat to Club Penguin.**_

* * *

The agents had just left Gary's igloo after discussing an important plan to get them off of probation. Because being on probation means being removed from an assignment that you were currently assigned to.

"Rookie, are you sure this is going to work?" Dot asked (Wait, Rookie is planning this?).

"I'm sure! This plan will definitely make Aunt Arctic rethink her decision!" Rookie said as he closed his plans and gestured for the agents to follow.

"Where to first?" Agent B asked

"To Herbert's hideout; then we capture him!" Rookie said

"How are we going to do that?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Um, I don't know." Rookie shrugged (That sounds like Rookie).

"I knew I should've stayed inside the igloo." Agent B muttered under her breath.

The agents left the igloo and ventured out to Herbert's hideout back at the Hidden Lake.

"I'm getting sick of seeing this place." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Well we can't get rid of it! Think about the mermaids!" Rookie said (If you don't know what he's talking about, then refer to Operation Blackout).

Jet Pack Guy did a quick face-flipper and they all started swimming to Herbert's base. When they arrived Jet Pack Guy knocked on the door. (Really?) However, Agent B didn't want to wait so she kicked down the door. (That's my girl) They all burst in through the door to be greeted by a knocking at the closet.

"What was that?" Rookie asked

The agents were on full alert as they slowly waddled to the closet.

"I think it's possessed." Rookie whispered

"Shhh!" All the agents said as they slowly reached for the closet.

They opened the closet to reveal a very distressed Klutzy and a freaked out Herbert.

"Herbert?" Dot asked

"What is going on?" Gary asked

"Th-th-th-th" Herbert stuttered trying to get out his words.

Agent B slapped Herbert into reality, which caused him to scream. (Smart!)

"Rookie!" Jet Pack Guy shouted as Rookie fell to the ground; paralyzed again.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy got down to Rookie to stabilize him as Gary and Agent B approached Herbert to calm him down.

"Herbert!" Agent B shouted in his ear.

This caused Herbert to stop shrieking; although he was still a little shaken up.

"Herbert, what happened?" Gary asked

"Alexia." That was all Herbert could say in shock

"Alexia? Who's that?" Agent B asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Gary said as he stood up.

"G, we have a problem." Jet Pack Guy said

"What's going on?" he asked

"Rookie is still paralyzed but Herbert's not screaming." Jet Pack Guy said

"Where's Agent D?" Gary asked

"She's getting some wet towels to keep Rookie stabilized." Jet Pack Guy said keeping Rookie's head still.

Gary looked at Rookie. Rookie didn't look like Rookie anymore; he looked like a white penguin wearing a propeller cap. For some reason, his color was gone.

"Gary!" Agent B shouted as she took a look at Herbert.

Herbert didn't look like himself either. He was no longer white, he was Rookie's color. Herbert's fur was turning a slightly green and moldy color. He looked like a zombie.

"This is not good!" Gary said. "We may need to call the penguin-medics."

Gary took out his spy phone and called the penguin-medics. A few minutes later the penguin-medics arrived on the scene with stretchers and took Rookie and Herbert away. Soon, Gary realized that this was no longer Herbert's fault, this was Alexia's doing. Dot came back half an hour later.

"Agent D, where have you been? We had to take Rookie and Herbert to the hospital." Gary said slightly upset with Dot.

"Dot?" Agent B asked.

Dot looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Agent D, what's the matter?" Gary asked

"L-l-l-Look outside." She said

The agents teleported outside of the cave into the Plaza and were all shocked by what they saw. Alexia's face was on everything; from store signs to clothing lines. It looked like Operation Blackout but much worse. All the penguins were slaves and were forced to wear only what she wore. That day she was sitting at the top of the Beacon wearing a giant crab costume; all of the servants were wearing the same.

"Harder, slaves, harder!" she shouted. "I don't pay you go slow!"

"You don't pay us at all!" said one penguin

"What did you say?" she said standing up

"N-N-N-Nothing!" he said as he went back to working.

"That's what I thought you said." She said as she sat back down.

"Oh no!" Jet Pack Guy said. "This is awful!"

"Who said that?" Alexia shouted making it obvious that she heard Jet Pack Guy's comment. (Oh look a nice comfy rock for me to hide under!)

"Quick, hide!" Jet Pack Guy said as they all teleported to Gary's igloo.

All of the agents were shocked by the fact that Alexia was doing a better job at controlling Club Penguin than Herbert was. They sat in the igloo for hours thinking up a plan to defeat her.

"This is no use; the only one able to find weaknesses is Herbert!" Agent B shouted

"That's it!" Dot said

"What's it?" They all asked.

"Someone should go to Herbert and ask him Alexia's weakness; after all, she was with him when this happened." Dot suggested

"Excellent idea, Agent D. But who volunteers?" Gary asked

Agent B raised her hand. (Are you sure about that? It's more comfy under my rock!)

"Are you sure about this, Agent?" Gary asked

"Positive, after all, Herbert can't do anything to me in his condition!" she scoffed

"Well, good luck Ace." Dot said as she nodded and teleported to the hospital.

A half hour later, she came back.

"Agent, what did you find out?" Gary asked

"Watch it with the questions, G." she said (I'm guessing September).

"I apologize." Gary said

"Apparently, Herbert says that she can't fight." Agent B said

"He can't fight?" Jet Pack Guy said confused.

"She's such a dynamic leader. How can she be afraid to fight?" Dot asked

"I don't know, but now I know how to defeat her. I'll just put up a fight." Agent B said

"Is it really that simple?" Gary asked unaware of what he just said. (My rock is still open!)

"What do you mean, G?" Agent B asked

"Is it really that simple to waddle up to her and try to start a fight?" Gary elaborated

"What are you trying to say?" she asked getting offended. (Gary, I advise you keep your beak shut.)

"I am saying that maybe someone a bit tougher could try it. You're too soft." Gary admitted. (Oh lord you done done it now!)

At this point, Agent B was enraged. (I told you to be quiet, G!) She was so mad that she teleported to the Beacon to confront Alexia.

"G, what was that for? That was dangerous!" Dot scolded

"It was to build her confidence, now I know she can win." Gary said

An hour later, Agent B came back. She looked distressed.

"Agent, how did it go?" Gary asked

Agent B slumped down onto the floor.

"She won." She said

"What do you mean?" Gary asked

"Wasn't I clear? I said she won." She repeated

"How?" Gary asked

"She knows."

"Knows what?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Me! She knows everything about me! My weakness, my strengths! Everything!" she shouted

"She can't fight, but she's defeating you with intelligence!" Gary said

"Then why don't you go out there?" Agent B asked

"That's not what I meant. We need someone who's unbreakable. Someone who completely ignores all negative aspects in life." Gary said

"That's Rookie!" Dot said

"No matter what we do, she's always one step ahead!" Jet Pack Guy pointed out.

"We need a different way to defeat her." They all said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexia was gladly accepting her victory over Club Penguin!

"Mwahahahaha! What a great way to celebrate a birthday!" she shouted

Alexia just realized something.

"Wait a minute, it's my birthday!" She said clapping her hands. "Jay!"

Jay waddles in wearing Alexia's clothing style. "What?" she asked rudely.

"You'd better change that attitude before I make you work like the others!" she said standing.

"What is it you request?" Jay asked bowing but with hatred showing in her eyes.

"A song, it is my birthday. Bring the Penguin Brothers or whatever and sing me a song." She said

"It's the Penguin _Band!"_ Jay corrected

"Whatever!" she said as Jay went out to get the Penguin Band.

She arrived a minute later with Franky, G Billy, Stompin Bob, and Petey K.

"Now sing me a birthday song!" she said

The Penguin Band played the song:

"Who can take the sunlight?

Sprinkle it with dew

Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two

The candy man the candy man can

The candy man, the candy man can

He mixes it with love, makes the world taste good."

Alexia stood up and was enraged.

"That was the worst song I ever heard! Get out!" she shouted

The band left while Jay teleported to Gary's igloo without her knowing.

"Goody50, get in here!" she shouted

Goody50 came in wearing her own clothing.

"What are you wearing?" Alexia asked

"Something different! I'm tired of you treating us like this! We deserve freedom!" Goody50 said as she quickly teleported to Gary's igloo without Alexia knowing.

Alexia was disappointed in her servants. She then thought of more ways to make them miserable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Goody50 arrived at Gary's igloo.

"Greetings Agents." Gary said

"Hi, G." Goody50 said waving.

"Goody50! How are you? How is your flipper?" Gary asked after remembering the incident between them earlier.

"My flipper's fine, Gary; me and Jay are here to help defeat Alexia!" she said

"Great, but right now we were going to visit Rookie and Herbert in the hospital." Dot said

"We can stay here and keep an eye on the igloo." Jay suggested as Goody50 glared at her.

"Thank you." Gary said as the agents went to the hospital.

"What?" Jay said as Goody50 continuously glared at her.

"You know I like Gary! Why would you do that?" she said

"Oh, I never knew!" Jay said pretending to sound shocked.

Goody50 just rolled her eyes and continued watching the igloo.

* * *

The agents arrived at the hospital. They noticed Rookie was stabilized but in a coma, Herbert was nowhere to be found.

"Rookie," The agents whispered.

Rookie woke up slightly with a groan.

"Guys?" he asked

"Yes," They said, "we're here Rookie."

"Could I speak to Gary?" he said quietly

"Sure," The agents said as they left.

"Gary," Rookie said as tears filled his eyes.

"Rookie, what's the matter?" Gary asked

"Herbert. He's gone." Rookie said

"How?" Gary asked

"I think I made Herbert worse." Rookie said sounding raspy.

Two doctors waddled into the room.

"Good day, I'm Dr. Michos. Visiting hours are almost over." He said

"My name is Dr. Cesar. You have 5 more minutes." he said

"Alright, I will be leaving momentarily." Gary said as another penguin waddled in after the doctors left.

"Gary," said the penguin

"Yes?" Gary asked

"I. Will. Destroy. You." Said the penguin.

* * *

_**Woooow, longest chapter ever! I didn't imagine I would be writing one this long! Sorry if you don't like long reads! But, wow, Alexia is now ruler of Club Penguin and Rookie fears that he has hurt Herbert in some way. I have a special treat for my viewers; you are all part of the resistance! It's an entire group of penguins who are going to help defeat Alexia! I will put you in my story 2 at a time. Where'd you go? Oh yeah! *looks up* How'd you get up there? Well you'll be stuck there for quite some time until I get my rope back. Enjoy this long read!**_


	12. His Choice

_**I'm so sorry about the late update! What has gotten into me!? Anyways, before I get writing, I'm going to help you all down from that cliff. *helps down* Sorry about keeping you up there for 3 days straight! Wow! Anyways, we last left off with a mysterious penguin entering the ER where Gary and Rookie were. That penguin said that they would destroy Gary. They better not! Also, two more lucky reviewers will get to become part of the resistance in this chapter. If I don't chose you in this chapter, then leave a review with your penguin information. I add 2 viewers/readers each chapter. Let's get storytelling!**_

* * *

Gary was very scared at what the penguin had said. Rookie was released from the hospital the next day, feeling fine. Gary on the other flipper was paranoid because of what this penguin told him. It is constantly repeating in his head, _"I will destroy you!"_ Gary wasn't quite sure what to do from this point.

After a few weeks, his fellow EPF agents started getting worried.

"Gary, what's going on? You're drinking way too much coffee and you haven't eaten or slept in days." asked Dot.

"Yeah G," Jet Pack Guy said, "we're getting worried."

Gary started sweating bullets (More penguin questions! Do penguins sweat?). These were questions he dreaded to answer.

"I'm quite alright." Gary said nervously

"Are you sure?" Dot asked

"Just a little apprehensive that is all." He lied

"What?" Rookie asked

"It means he's nervous." Agent B said

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Director's face showed up on a screen which startled Gary.

"Eeep!" Gary shrieked as he jumped under the EPF table.

"Agent G, is anything the matter?" The Director asked

"He's defensive!" Rookie said incorrectly.

"Apprehensive, Rookie!" Agent B said.

Gary came out from under the table.

"Are you calm now?" The Director asked

"Yes, Director." Gary said

"Good; the past few days, Club Penguin has been overruled by Alexia, also-wait a minute! I thought I put you agents on probation!" The Director said totally forgetting.

"You forgot?" Rookie said trying to confuse the Director.

The Director gave Rookie a stern look and left.

"Was it something I said?" Rookie asked

"Isn't it always?" Agent B said in September (Grouchy).

"Forget it; let's just go back to Gary's igloo." Jet Pack Guy said

"Right, Gary?" Agent B asked

Gary didn't respond.

"G?" Dot asked

Gary's head poked out from behind the big monitor. He was truly paralyzed with fear.

"Gary, come on!" Jet Pack Guy said agitated.

Gary teleported to his igloo and hid under his telescope.

"Let's go." Dot said

All of the agents teleported to Gary's igloo and saw Gary under his telescope.

"Gary, what are you doing under there?" Dot asked

"Hiding." He peeped

"From what?" Rookie asked

"Um, Herbert" He lied

"Are you sure?" Agent B asked

"Does this look unsure to you?" Gary asked pointing to his face. (Do penguins have fingers to point with?)

"Yes" Rookie said (Nice one!)

Gary confessed, "Alright, a penguin came to me yesterday and said that they were going to destroy me."

"Oh, I remember that!" Rookie said

"You do?" They all asked

"That was Alexia!" Rookie shouted.

"So you knew this whole time?" Gary asked

"Yes" Rookie answered

"ROOKIE!" All the agents shouted (I never get tired of hearing that.)

"Forget it! We need to think of a plan." Jay said reminding everyone that she and Goody50 were still there.

"Jay!" Agent B said rushing up to hug her buddy. (I forgive you, kid.)

"Enough of this stuff," Jet Pack Guy said, "it's time to think!"

"I got a plan!" Goody50 said

"What is it?" Gary asked

"Form an alliance. We should gather up a bunch of penguins to rebel against Alexia!" she said

"That's a great idea!" Dot said

"Yeah, let's do it!" Agent B and Jay said.

All the agents in the room put their flippers on top of each other's.

"One, two, three, CLUB PENGUIN!" They all shouted at the same time as they threw their flippers up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexia was working more penguins to the bone.

"Harder! Faster! You call that a push?" she shouted to a former EPF agent.

"I have a name." said the agent.

"I don't care! Does this face look like it cares? Does it!?" she said pointing (Again, how?) to her face.

The agent didn't respond.

"My name is Dalekcaan1 and I'm a true stealth agent of the EPF!" said the agent silently.

"I'm Alexia, supreme ruler of Club Penguin and soon, the world!" she boasted

Agent D, also known as Dalekcaan1, teleported quickly out of the lighthouse.

* * *

"I have a plan." Agent D said when entering Gary's igloo.

"Greetings, Agent D." Gary said

"Who are you penguins?" Rookie shouted

"I'm Dalekcaan1, but you can call me Agent D!" Agent D shook Rookie's flipper.

"What is your plan?" Gary asked

"It may sound strange, but we should let Herbert help." Agent D said

"Herbert?" Gary repeated

"With his help, we could stand up to Alexia." Agent D said

"But, where is he?" Gary asked

"I'll find him!" Agent B said teleporting out of the igloo.

Later on, another agent arrived at Gary's igloo.

"Why do penguins love my igloo so much?" Gary asked

An agent dressed in a black hoodie as at the door.

"The name's Cadence4911, you can call me Agent C." she said

"Greetings, I'm Gary." Gary said letting her in.

"I heard about this resistance, I want to join." She said

"Great, we'll need some extra flippers." Rookie said

Agent B came back with Herbert (I don't want to know how she did it.).

"Agent, you're back!" Gary said

Herbert sat inside the igloo and said nothing. (Is he still afraid of me?)

"Now, we need to begin thinking of how to rebel against-…" Gary was interrupted by Alexia showing up at Gary's house. (Wow, Gary was right, penguins do love his igloo.).

"ALEXIA!" They all shouted

"I know who I am!" she said

"Alexia…." Herbert said angrily (at least he's talking.)

"There you are!" she said

"Give it up, Alexia! Herbert is going to help us!" Rookie said

"Oh yeah?" Alexia asked

"I didn't agree to any of this!" Herbert shouted

"Herbert, if you come with me then we get to rule the world together!" she said

"If you come with us, you'll save Club Penguin!" Dot said

Herbert didn't know what to choose.

"I'll throw in G's telescope!" Rookie shouted

"Rookie!" Gary said

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Alexia asked

Herbert made his decision.

_**Cliffhanger again! I won't leave you up there for too long! Uh oh, which side do you think Herbert will choose? Good? Or evil? Short author's note for this one.**_


	13. Jet's Secret

_**Hey there! Welcome to Chapter 13 of 'The Most Above All'! I am sooo late! I am really sorry! I just want to say that while I was hesitating to add this chapter, I noticed that I had reached over 100 reviews! To some of you popular fanfictioners, 100 may not be a big number. But to me, it's a really big number and I love all of you for that! Thank you all so much for following this story for so long and for tolerating the strange things I put in there. I started from not knowing what I was doing, to all of a sudden, becoming a role model to some of you. It was Rico1206 and Gigi Jinx that helped me start it, and it was Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice and Icetail and others that helped me continue and finish. I will keep posting stories as long as it makes you happy! One more thing, *helps down* there, now you're off of that cliff! We last left off where Alexia and the others are awaiting Herbert's answer on whether he was going to go with Alexia or the good side. Here we go!**_

* * *

All of the agents were very shocked at Herbert's choice.

"I will go with you, Alexia!" Herbert said with a snarl.

"Excellent…." Alexia said with an evil grin.

The agents gasped.

"Well Agents, it seems as if Herbert has made his choice. He's going over to my side and there's nothing you can do about it!" she said as she and Herbert walked out. (Alexia waddled)

"Oh no!" Gary said

"Shoot!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Aww peanut butter!" Rookie said

"Peanut Butter?" Agent B asked

"Yeah, I like peanut butter!" Rookie said

"Whatever." Agent B said as she waddled over to Agent Jay.

"What are we going to do?" Agent Jay asked

"Why don't you ask Agent D? That was the penguin who decided to let Herbert join!" Dot said sarcastically.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing!" Agent Jay said getting a wee bit offended. (Did I just say wee bit?)

"Hey, cool your jets!" Jet Pack Guy said. (Who else would say 'cool your jets'?)

"Yeah!" Rookie said agreeing just for the heck of it.

Jet Pack Guy ignored Rookie's comment. "Right now, we need to focus on finding a way to defeat Alexia." Jet Pack Guy said

"What's her weakness?" Agent D asked

"We settled this earlier, her weakness is fighting, but Agent B tried that and she outsmarted her with facts." Dot explained

"Facts?" Agent Candence4911 asked

"Yeah, she seems to have extensive knowledge about us. Including our weaknesses, which she uses to manipulate us." Gary said

"Then how do we use her knowledge against her?" Agent C asked

"We need to try to get on her sensitive side." Gary said

"How do we do that?" Rookie asked

"I might know how to help." Said an unknown penguin.

"G, another penguin is in your igloo!" Rookie said

"I think he knows, Rookie." Agent Bellykid5 said

"Greetings, my name is Hunter, you can call me Agent H." said the penguin

Gary shook the penguin's flipper; she was wearing all black and had EPF equipment which showed that she meant business.

"Greetings, how wonderful that you will be joining us." Gary said

"It's a pleasure to be here." Agent Hunter said.

"Indeed," Gary said, "now, how do you suppose you could help us exploit Alexia's weakness?"

"I'm a tactical agent, which means, I'm very head-on. I'm pretty sure I could figure it out!" she said

"We should not rush into these things." Gary said

"I know, I won't rush; I'll just carefully approach her, and then rush!" she said

"No; we must wait before striking." Gary said

"Then that brings me to my second strength. Mind games." Said Hunter

"Mind games?" Gary asked

"Exactly; I'm a brainy-type penguin, so I should be able to figure out her weakness." Hunter said

"We already know her weakness; we just need to go deeper." Jet Pack Guy said

"Should we dig inside her?" Rookie suggested (Eew!)

"That's not necessarily what I meant." Jet Pack Guy said, "What I meant was; we need to find her biggest secrets or fears."

"Fears?" Rookie asked

"Rookie, are you following along with us?" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Yeah, you seem to be missing the whole point." Dot said

"I got it!" Rookie said (I doubt it)

"Ok then, anyways, I have a different approach." Dot said, "Why don't we find someone who's not sensitive about their fears or weaknesses?"

"Good idea!" Agent Bellykid5 said in August (Hyper and annoying-I mean loud!)

"Well, who has absolutely almost no emotion about personal things?" Dot asked

Everyone stared at Jet Pack Guy. (How does it feel to be the center of attention, Jet Pack Guy?)

"Why are you staring at me?" Jet Pack Guy asked (Classic Rookie moment in 3…2…1….)

"BECAUSE, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO FEELINGS WHATSOEVER!" Rookie shouted in Jet Pack Guy's ear. (I think)

"Ouch! Rookie! I heard them!" he shouted

"No need to yell." Rookie said tearing up.

"It's ok, Rookie. He didn't mean to!" Agent Bellykid5 said in January (Friendly).

Agent Bellykid5 and Rookie hugged; Jay joined in. (Aww, I need a camera to cherish this beautiful moment! *sniff*)

"There, is that better?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Mm-hmm" Rookie said nodding

"Good, now let's find a way to get Jet Pack Guy to Alexia." Agent Bellykid5 said

There was a knock at the door.

"At least they didn't barge right in." Gary said

The penguin busted the door down.

"Spoke too soon." Gary said waddling over to his door.

"What was that for?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Watch it, buddy. I have a right to be here." Said the penguin

"It's my igloo!" Gary said tending to his door.

"Yeah, who are you anyways?" Jet Pack Guy said (I'm sensing a feud between these two.)

"I'm Walle N Eva, and I'm an EPF agent." Said the orange penguin with blonde hair.

"Well, so am I!" said Jet Pack Guy

"Good for you!" said Eva (I hope you're ok with me calling you Eva)

Jet Pack Guy waddled over to Gary's door in anger. (Grumpy-pants)

"What's going on?" Eva asked

"We're just about to send Jettie out to face Alexia." Jay said

"Jettie?" Dot said snickering

"Yes, Jettie!" Jay said again

"Does that mean….?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Yes, I love you again, Jet!" Agent Jay said waddling over to hug Jet Pack Guy. (Aww! Sensei! Get your ninjas and onions away from my face! *wipes tear*)

Jet Pack Guy and Jay hugged and at that moment, Alexia burst through the door.

"Aww come on! I love this door!" Gary shouted angrily

"Then just invent an automatic door!" Alexia said sarcastically

"Oh I should! Great idea!" Gary said as he excitedly waddled over to start drawing up plans for an automatic door. (*faceflipper*)

"What are you doing here?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I'm here to collect another penguin that skipped out on work!" she shouted

Eva and Hunter hid.

"Forget about them! Right now, we need to talk!" Jet Pack Guy said angrily

"Oh really?" Alexia said

"Really!" Jet Pack Guy said preparing for her rant.

"Then why don't you try explaining to everyone your little secret." Alexia said

Jet Pack Guy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the thing that you did that made you so grumpy and is the true meaning behind your name, Jet Pack Guy!" Alexia boasted

Jet Pack Guy's expression changed and he waddled over to G's telescope.

"Jettie, what is she talking about?" Jay asked with concern

"I-I did something…..something bad." Jet Pack Guy said

* * *

_**Oh look, another cliffhanger! This time, I won't leave you up there for too long! I am still really sorry about leaving you up there! So, what is it that you think Jet Pack Guy did that gave him his personality? And how does Alexia know? Also, if 2 more lucky readers want to be in chapter 14, then leave your penguin info in the reviews. Info like your age, EPF agent type, clothing, color, personality, etc. Until then I hope to hear from you in this chapter!**_


	14. Nightmare

_**Hey there! Lucky for you I'm updating today. I'm worried that I'm losing some of my viewers. I'm honestly hoping I still have my loyal reviewers and other readers to support me along the way. 2 more penguins will be put in this chapter and the other penguin info; I wrote that down and I'll use them in future episodes. I also heard that a lot of you want Gary to be in love with you. First of all, don't forget that I'm insanely in love with Gary; and you don't want to mess with me if you get between me and my Gary! Second of all; I won't be able to grant that wish because there are too many of you like that. I heard that one of you reviewers don't like cliffhangers. Why are you reading the story if you hate cliffhangers? Just out of curiosity. Anyways, *helps down* you're off of that cliff and not stuck up there for over 5 or 6 days straight. We last left off where Alexia has confronted Jet Pack Guy and he's about to admit something bad that he did.**_

* * *

"Bad? What do you mean?" Rookie asked.

At this time Jet Pack Guy was sweating (if penguins actually sweat-I don't think so). He was nervous about giving the answer. All of the other agents stared at him with impatient glares while Alexia stood there with a boastful and attitude-like glare.

"I-I robbed the EPF." Jet Pack Guy admitted

Gary stopped what he was doing and nearly fell out of his seat (clumsy much?).

"Robbed the EPF?" Gary repeated with shock.

Jet Pack Guy nodded.

"See, you guys are nothing to him!" Alexia said.

"That's not true!" Jet Pack Guy said

Rookie was sobbing and Dot was comforting him. Agent Bellykid5 waddled over to Jet Pack Guy.

"Why?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Why would you rob the EPF?" she asked again. (What mood is this?)

"I did it for a reason. A good reason," Jet Pack Guy said while all the other agents stopped to listen, "I did rob the EPF, well actually at this time it was the PSA. But it was because…."

Jet Pack Guy paused.

"I was poor. My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 10 and I have been living on the street for as long as I can remember. One day, I was flat broke and I saw the PSA and robbed it. Afterwards I was caught by Alexia and as my punishment, I was forced to join the PSA and I got my name to cover up my past." Jet Pack Guy said choking back tears. (Wait a minute, he cries?)

"That was the saddest story I've ever heard!" said an unknown penguin.

"Eeep!" Gary said jumping behind his telescope. (I thought we discussed this G.)

"What's up with him?" said the penguin.

"Wait a minute, Icetail? Is that you?" Agent Bellykid5 said checking her eyes. (So blurry)

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be? And you are?" she asked

"You don't remember me?" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Sort of, I'm not sure though." Icetail said

Agent Bellykid5 flipped to October. (Thanks, kid.)

"How about now?" she asked darkly

"Ohhh! I remember you now!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, don't forget again." Agent B warned

"I won't." she said

Agent Eva waddled over to Jet Pack Guy. He was a bit down. (How can you tell?)

"What do you want?" he said rudely.

"I just wanted to apologize; I was just upset at Alexia's constant rules and her unfairness." She explained

"Yeah, whatever." Jet Pack Guy said

Lucky for Eva; Alexia disappeared and went back to the Lighthouse to continue her bossing.

"Jet….." Rookie said again.

"Yes, Rookie?" he said

"How much do you mean to us anyways?" Rookie asked

That was a question that touched Jet Pack Guy's heart. (Wherever it is) He always thought of Rookie as annoying, but this time, he thought of Rookie as a little brother. He approached the crying green agent and hugged him. (Aww!)

"Rookie, you and everyone else, mean a whole lot to me." Jet Pack Guy said with a slight smile. (Ugh! Sensei's ninjas and their stupid onions!)

"Really?" Rookie said wiping his tears.

"Yes, really." Jet Pack Guy said again

Jay went to Jet Pack Guy and hugged him. Usually Jet Pack Guy wasn't much of a hugger; though he kinda owed one to everyone. Everyone piled in on the hug. Except for Agent Bellykid5.

"Bellykid?" Icetail asked

Agent Bellykid5 was approaching Gary's window with caution.

"Ace?" Dot asked

"Shh!" she said (I ain't that rude!).

There was a penguin outside the window. The penguin had weapons of all kinds and was doing some old spy moves that show that this penguin watched waaay too many agent movies.

"Who's that?" Rookie asked

"Is it a spider?" Jay asked referring to the form the penguin took when it crawled.

"Is it a pig?" Eva asked referring to the pinkish clothing that it was wearing. (I apologize for calling this penguin an "it". It's because no one knows the identity yet. And yes; this is indeed a stealth agent.)

"It's a spider pig!" Rookie gasped (*faceflipper*)

The penguin knew they had reached the correct igloo after hearing Rookie's remark.

"Greetings," said the penguin entering the igloo. (Almost done with that automatic door, G?)

"And you are…?" Jet Pack Guy said

The penguin took off their disguise, "Oh sorry! My name is Emrys02. You can just call my Emrys!" he said

"I prefer to call you, Agent E." Gary said

"Either way is fine." he said sounding a little unsure. (She's a shy penguin.)

"Shy?" Agent B asked

Emrys nodded.

"Nooo I thought he was injured!" Jay said sarcastically.

Agent B gave her a stern look. She put up her flippers in defense.

"Look out!" Rookie said holding a snowball. "I'm armed (or flippered)!" (What's that gonna do? Drench them?)

Emrys ducked and Rookie only missed by a millimeter.

"Rookie, what are you-?"

"Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Can it swing, from a web, no it can't; it's a pig! Look oooooout! It is a spider piiiig!" Rookie sang (Simpsons Movie)

Emrys dried himself off.

"Rookie;he's a dude like everyone else." Agent B said

"Ahem!" said all the other female penguins.

"Except you all." She corrected.

Gary was still too busy inventing to care. (Come on Gary, at least look up once!) He wiped some eraser shavings off his paper and continued. (That's not what I meant).

"Where did you come from?" Dot asked

"I came to learn Stealth from the greatest Stealth agent ever! Except, I got lost and by the time I found you, Alexia was in charge." Emrys explained

Suddenly, on speaker, Alexia's voice made its way into the ears of our agents. (Whatever that is!)

"Hello! It is I, Alexia! Your leader!" she shouted

"And Herbert!" said Herbert. (Not so fun being a sidekick is it?)

"Whatever, I just thought I'd let you know about something special going on!" she said leaving the agents in suspense.

"Alexia and I have captured the EPF's one and only, Director!" Herbert shouted

They both evil laughed. The agent's worse nightmare had come true.

* * *

_**See? I didn't leave you hanging! I hope you liked Chapter 14 and I have even more chapters for you all! Happy Valentine's Day! I know it's not Valentine's Day yet, but just in case I miss a chapter update; HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! It seems like Alexia, Herbert, and I have all done something wrong! I left you on a cliff and Alexia and Herbert captured the Director!**_


	15. Decisions

_**Hey! This is chapter 15 of The Most Above All! This chapter is going to shock a few of you! The beginning of the next chapter will also shock you too! *helps down* this is like my millionth time helping you down from that cliff! Happy cliffhanging anniversary! *blows noisemaker* Woooo! That's great! I'm excited to begin this chapter. We last left off where Alexia and Herbert announced that they had the Director hostage. Uh oh!**_

* * *

Rookie was running around like a madman. (Or mad-guin)

"Rookie, calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Jet Pack Guy said

"Yes it is!" Rookie shouted while still running around.

It's bad enough to find out that the Director has been captured once again; so panicking doesn't necessarily help.

"Rookie, stop!" Agent Bellykid5 said sternly. (Don't get on my bad side.)

Rookie stopped panicking.

"We will get through this, and we will do EVERYTHING we can." She said

"How?" Dot asked, it seems as if she had already given up hope.

"How? Because; we're EPF agents, we don't take no for an answer when it's a serious issue! We don't leave any penguin behind! Even if that penguin's not an EPF member! In only 3 or 4 days we have had penguins literally breaking down our door to help stand up to Alexia! We will not back down now!" Agent Bellykid5 said giving her speech.

There was silence in the igloo except for the slow clapping of Herbert.

"Well, well, well. I've seemed to underestimate you again, Agent!" he snarled

"Herbert….." Agent B said darkly

"Oh so you remembered my name! How kind…" he said

"What do you want?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Yeah, don't make me hurt you again!" Icetail said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh I'm not scared of you!" Herbert boasted

Agent Bellykid5 stepped closer to Herbert.

"Ok maybe you." He said

Agent B smiled a bit.

"No matter; you still have no way to stop us from ruling Club Penguin!" Herbert said followed by an evil laugh.

"Don't start without me!" said Alexia coming up from behind Herbert.

"Where do you keep coming from?!" Eva asked

"You keep leaving the back door unlocked." Alexia said pointing to Gary's back door.

All of the penguins looked at Gary. Gary was still planning.

"Now, if I were to connect the negative with a positive ion then I would've created a quantum-mechanical theory. The only one of its kind! I just want a random door!" Gary mumbled to himself. (Um you ok, Gary?)

Alexia smirked, "Leave while you can agents! Your little gadget guy is no use anymore. He's too consumed with science!" she boasted

"Wait!" Gary shouted

All the penguins looked, hoping he would have a comeback.

"This piece of copper is just the thing to get the ions back on charge!" Gary said picking up the copper. (False hope)

Alexia and Herbert were prepared to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot; your little director left something for you!" Herbert said throwing a videotape as he and Alexia left.

"A videotape?" Jet Pack Guy said picking it up.

"You can play that in my Tapeplayer 3000." Gary said pointing to his TV. (Seriously?)

Jet Pack Guy played the tape and saw a final video of the Director. (I'm not going to give away whether the Director is a boy or a girl because there could be a few reviewers that don't know who the Director is and I don't want to spoil it for them.)

"Greetings, Agents. This is the director of the PSA and EPF with a very special announcement. This could be the last time I speak to any of you. If you look behind me then you can see that I am underground and I might not make it out alive. Herbert and Alexia allowed me to videotape this as a final goodbye and as a last wish. If I don't make it out of here, then just remember; through all of these challenges we have faced as a team, you have never given up. You have all decided to keep moving forward and you have made it very far. My time here is limited but I have one last thing to say; Agent Gary, Agent Dot, Agent Rookie, Agent Jay, Agent Jet Pack Guy, and Agent Bellykid5; I want to apologize for putting you on probation, it's not the smartest idea in the world to put a top squad out. Even if you forgive me or not; I have one final request. Put a stop to this madness! Put a stop to Alexia and Herbert and all of this chaos. Don't come back for me; it's obviously my time. But end this, not just for me, but for the safety of Club Penguin. Thank you all for being resourceful. Remarkable. And ready." The Director left the video.

Tears were shed amongst all of the agents in the room. Gary stopped working to wipe his eyes a couple of time.

"Is the Director d-d-dead?" Rookie asked

"Not yet," Jet Pack Guy said wiping his eyes, "but we can't focus on that. It's the Director's final request that we must grant."

"I'm ready!" Gary said putting down his blueprints. (Finally!)

"For the Director!" Jay said standing up.

"For the people we love!" said Goody50 putting her flipper up.

"For the EPF!" Dalekcaan1 said putting a flipper in a fist and raising it.

"For all of us!" Candence4911 said taking her stand.

"For the love of Wall-E!" Eva said randomly but still made an impact.

"For action!" Hunter said with pride.

"For the Nighthawks!" Icetail shouted with determination.

"For the spider pig!" Emrys02 said in reference to his disguise.

"For flight!" Jet Pack Guy said

"For stealth!" Dot said

"For better or for worse!" Bellykid5 said

"For the fish!" Rookie shouted

"FOR ALL OF CLUB PENGUIN!" All of the agents shouted at the same time.

The agents left Gary's igloo and teleported to the Plaza. (For teleportation! Or not….) they saw the condition of the island deteriorating before their eyes.

"Look!" Agent Bellykid5 said pointing to an injured penguin.

The penguin was brown with a black ponytail and Alexia's uniform. She was unconscious but still alive.

Rookie tapped her head. "Hello?" (How much sense does that make?)

"Rookie, not the smartest thing to do." Dot said

Gary picked up the penguin and sat her up. "Does anyone have anything wet or with a stench?" Gary asked

"My old rain boot?" Rookie asked holding up a smelly shoe (put it down now!)

The agents nearly passed out from the smell; luckily it woke up the penguin.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Club Penguin." Dot said slowly

"Are you alright?" Gary asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said regaining more of her strength.

"What happened to you?" Jay asked her

"I was knocked out by a huge boulder." She said

"What's your name?" Rookie asked

"I'm Avatar1860; I'm a stealth agent. (I think)" she said

"We're forming a group of penguins to rebel against Alexia and Herbert." Agent Bellykid5 explained

"I know, my friend heard and she went to face her. Though she hasn't returned." Avatar said. (Got a nickname?)

"We can find her, where did she go?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Over that way!" Avatar said pointing to the underground pool entrance.

The agents waddled over to that area and soon were under the control of someone else. They heard the evil laughter of Alexia and Herbert in the background. It was haunting. They took a good look at the penguin controlling them. It was a pink penguin who looked about 10 years old.

"Who are you?" Rookie asked

"I'm Zanerexn41, and I work for Alexia." She said in an oddly sounding voice.

"I don't know what Alexia's doing to you, but snap out of it! We're EPF agents!" Jay shouted

Suddenly, Zanerexn stopped controlling them. She was no longer under the influence of Alexia.

"You're EPF agents? Me too! I'm a stealth agent! I came here to rebel against Alexia and I ended up getting captured and brainwashed." She explained

Out of nowhere, Alexia began controlling them all. She took them to a room surrounded by mind controlled ninjas. The ninjas began approaching closer. It looked like the end for the agents.

"I feel as though this is the right time," Dot said, "Rookie, I love you!" she said

"You do?" Rookie asked, "I love you fish!" Rookie said ignoring it. (Smooth, Rookie)

"I love you Jay!" Jet Pack Guy said

"I love you too, Jet!" Jay said

"I do too!" Hunter said

"No way, me too!" Candence shouted

Pretty soon an argument between the three began. Meanwhile….

"Gary, I love you." Agent Bellykid5 said to Gary  
"Well I…."

"I love you too!" Icetail shouted

"No, me!" Goody50 said

"Forget that! It's me!" Zanerexn shouted

"WHO DO YOU LOVE, GARY!?" All of them shouted

"Well, I-I love….."

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. Lucky for all of you, you each got a chance to confess your love to your favorite mascots. If I forgot any of you then let me know in the reviews. Also, *looks up* it appears as if I have left you hanging on a cliff! Do you like it? Hmm, I wonder who Gary loves. The answer will truly shock you! Happy reading!**_


	16. Say What?

_**Hello there! Here's the next chapter of The Most Above All! In the last chapter, each penguin confessed their love for each other. Except for Gary. He has to choose between 3 female penguins. Let's see who he ends up with. **_

_**Did I forget anything? No, I don't think so…. OH YEAH! *helps down* I forgot I left you hanging on that cliff! Why didn't you tell me?**_

* * *

Gary looked around nervously.

"Gary!" shouted the penguins. (Wow women are feisty.)

Gary sighed, "I have my true love written on this note."

Gary pulled a note out of his lab coat pocket that was in the shape of a heart. All of the female penguins in the room were still. Gary gave it to Jet Pack Guy (Umm I don't like where this is going!).

Jet Pack Guy whispered to Gary, "Uh G, I like you but not this much." He said kinda shocked

Gary chuckled, "Read it." He said after laughing for about 10 seconds.

"Woah," Jet Pack Guy said, "that's weird!"

"What does it say!?" Icetail asked with glee.

"Tell me!" Goody said jumping up and down.

"Is it me?" Zanerexn asked

"I gots to know!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted

"Guys, it's obvious that my fish is up there!" Rookie said snatching the note. (Not a fish, Rookie!)

Rookie stared at the note in confusion.

"Who's Antimony?" Rookie asked

All of the girls stared at Rookie and Gary in confusion.

"Wait! No, who's Arsenic?" Rookie asked. "Who are these penguins?!"

Gary took the note from Rookie. "These aren't penguins! These are elements!" Gary said

"Elephants!? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ELEPHANTS?!" (How would an elephant even get on Club Penguin in the first place?!)

"Rookie, he said elements! As in the elements of the periodic table!" Icetail said grouchily

"I don't get it." Rookie said

"Allow me to explain, (here we go again!) My true love is science. I love science! There's nothing I love more than science! Well and math! But mostly science!" Gary said folding up the note and sliding it back into his lab coat pocket. (I literally know all the elements of the periodic table.)

The 3 girls sat down. "So, not us?" Goody asked

Gary sat down beside them. "Agents, I do love you, but not in the way that you might think." He held up his badge. "As you can see here, I am part of the EPF, so that means not letting my emotions interfere with my work. Emotions are a major distraction and must be kept under control, so that is why I love science and math more. They are both part of my job." He explained

"Oh," they said

"Do you get it now?" Gary asked

"I guess so." They sighed

Gary felt a bit guilty breaking the news to them. So he stood up and gave each of them their own individual, Gary the Gadget Guy hug to cheer them up.

They smiled, "Thanks Gary!" They said happily

Slow clapping was heard from all around.

"Very touching," said an unknown voice, "perhaps you could share that story in your graves!"

"Commander? Please tell me that's you!" Rookie said fearfully (watch it Rookie!)

"No, but it's about to be!" Agent Bellykid5 said in October (Sinister)

Jay slapped her back into reality (Literally! *rubs cheek*).

"Snap out of it!" she shouted

"I got the message." She snarled still in October.

The mystery penguin laughed evilly. "Still confused? Look around…" said the voice.

Suddenly, all around them were statues. Just plain old statues of the founder of Club Penguin, Dr. Peng Oo Win.

"Woah, where did this old guy come from?" Eva asked in fear

"This is the founder of Club Penguin!" said the still unknown voice.

Suddenly the statues started breakdancing and "Herbert Style" was playing in the background. (Herbert was hoping that song wouldn't go viral.)

"Woah!" Rookie shouted

"These aren't just any statues! These are penguins! Under my control!" The penguin came into the light to reveal Alexia. (Who else?)

Alexia looked different, she was dressed in armor and her hair was slightly undone. (For the record I have no idea what Alexia looks like so the hair is out of the question.) They all instantly knew that she was even madder with power.

Jet Pack Guy ran up to Alexia (If penguin can run) with his fist ready to strike. Suddenly, Alexia grabbed Jet Pack Guy's fist and flipped it upside down.

Jet Pack Guy screamed in pain, "GAHHHH!"

"Jettie!" shouted Candence, Hunter and Jay.

Alexia snapped her fingers (This story is so not what a penguin would normally do.) and disappeared, leaving the agents surrounded by mind-controlled penguins.

"It's like we're surrounded by zombies!" Dot said

"But these work for a crazy penguin and are trying to teach us the electric slide!" Emrys said sarcastically.

The mind controlled penguins drew closer to the agents. Suddenly, an EPF agent came out of nowhere and high kicked one of the penguins out of the way. She was a pink penguin dressed in Alexia's uniform attire.

"Woah!" Rookie said (Is this your favorite word?)

"Thank you; we greatly appreciate your generosity." Gary said

"Hey, my name is Lake Blue1, but you can call me Agent L." she said

"How did you get here?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"My friend was captured by Herbert and was taken down here." She said

"What was your friend captured for?" Ava asked

Lake Blue1 looked down sadly while Rookie stroked a fish (PUT THE FISH DOWN!).

"For this…." She said tossing a tape on the ground.

The tape was labeled "TOP SECRET: FOR EPF AGENT EYES ONLY"

"This tape had information in it and my friend, Moonsoul was tricked into giving it to the wrong penguin." Agent L explained

The agents watched the tape on Gary's "WatchTapesOnTheGo 3000" (so you can invent that in 10 minutes but you can't even put together a freaking automatic door?). It was the Director. "Agents, I have come to tell you about my fate. I was luckily able to escape my last trap. But I fear as if I'm about to be found soon. I have some information to any EPF agent that finds this tape. Ever since Herbert and Alexia teamed up, they have been learning new things. Alexia is no longer afraid to fight. Herbert even showed her how. But she has developed one more weakness that would prove useful to use here. Agents! They have found me! My time is up! I have been caught! Please! Use this information and no matter what, do not look back for anything! Alexia's new weakness is…" The video ended there.

The agents had a moment of silence for the Director that they fear had passed.

"Director…." Rookie said shedding a small tear.

"Agents…." Said an unknown penguin voice.

Agent L turned around and found Agent Moon, or Moonsoul.

"MOONSOUL!" she said as she ran over to give her friend a hug.

"I heard the sound of the video and followed it." Agent M explained

"I thought I lost you!" Agent L said

"You would never lose me." Agent Moon said. "You can let go of me now." She said

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Agent L said backing up.

The agents were now confused.

"What do we do now?" Dot asked

"We no longer have her weakness." Jay said

"I feel it's time to go back to the old fashioned way. Spying." Agent Bellykid5 said

"Spying? You mean sneaking around Alexia to find her weakness?" Rookie asked

"No she means taking Alexia and sticking her in a pan with butter and turning it on!" Jay said sarcastically.

"That's awful!" Rookie said (Why do I even try?)

Suddenly the agents heard footsteps.

"What's that?" Dot asked

The footsteps sounded closer.

"Commander, is that you?" Rookie asked

"Why do you always suspect IT'S ME!?" Agent Bellykid5 shouted (Have you seen your personality?)

The footsteps made its way towards the agents until it revealed who made the footsteps.

"HERBERT?!" They all said at the same time.

"I want to join you." Herbert said

* * *

_**Whaaaaat?! He wants to join!? It seems as if that cliff suits you real well! Well then, it seems that Herbert is finally converting over to the good side. Or is he? You'll have to wait and see.**_


	17. Will He Join?

_**Hey there everyone! I have a special surprise for those who want Jet Pack Guy to love them. You'll see it at the end of this story. Anyways, we last left off where Herbert came out of nowhere and said that he wanted to join them. I think he's lying and some of you think he actually did go over to the good side. That's not very Herbert-like, but we'll just have to read this chapter to find out! Let's begin! What? Oh! *helps down* I don't know what you have against reminding me that you are still hanging on that cliff! Seriously?! Here we go!**_

* * *

The agents were shocked.

"Herbert, you're joking." Icetail said

"No, I'm not." He said slowly. (Anybody buying this guy?)

"How do we know you aren't trying to trick us?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I don't have Alexia with me." He said

"Maybe she's under your fur! G, take off his fur!" Rookie shouted (How does one take off fur?)

"Rookie I do not think that is going to benefit any of us." Gary said straightening his tie.

"I can promise you that I am not lying." Herbert said desperately

"I don't trust you!" Zanerexn said.

"No one trusts me." Herbert said sadly

Jay felt sorry for him.

"Aww!" (Don't be fooled, Jay!)

"SECRET EPF MEETING!" Rookie shouted (I don't think that's very secret.)

All of the agents huddled up together. (Careful Gary! I know how claustrophobic you can be!)

"Do you really trust this guy?" Zanerexn asked

"I sure don't." Icetail said

"I doubt it, mate." Ava said (Avatar21860)

"Maybe the guy turned over a new leaf you know?" Emrys said

"No way, he's too sneaky!" Eva said

"Can I just hit him already?" Hunter asked

"No! Violence is not the answer." Agent Bellykid5 said (Occasionally)

"Says the freak that flips every 5 minutes." Dalekcaan mumbled (Not for real I just ran out of penguins)

"Watch it." She said flipping into October. (That could come in handy!)

"I think it would be better to give him a chance." Cadence decided

"What if he betrays us?" Goody asked

"Then Bellykid can flip into October and do her thing." Goody decided

"I'm down with it." Jay said

"Me too." Goody said

"I guess so." Dalekcaan decided

"Maybe, but I'm not happy about it!" Cadence said (Who said you had to be happy?)

"WALL-E would do it, so I would too." Eva said happily (Why you ackin so cray cray?)

"Well, it'll give me plenty of time to whip his polar butt into shape." Hunter said finding the bright side of things.

"I got some unfinished business with Herbert, so sure." Icetail said popping her knuckles. (*gulp*)

"Umm sure I guess." Emrys said (Short on words, eh?)

"Count him in!" Zanerexn decided

"Let the mate join, he'll be perfect!" Ava said

"But he captured me." Moonsoul said

"But you were freed." Agent L (Lake Blue) said

"By all of you! He could do it again!" Moonsoul said fearfully

"Not as long as we're here." Said all of the agents (Except Gary because he's a lover not a fighter.) (I think.)

"Ok," she gulped, "he can join."

"As long as I get to pay him back for what he did to Moonsoul then I'm fine with it too!" Lake Blue said.

"I think it'll be good for Herbert, he probably won't switch back to the bad side anytime soon." Dot said

"Yeah, or maybe he'll be tricking us again like when he helped us save the island!" Jet Pack Guy said angrily (Mr. GrumpyPants)

"My decision is neutral." Gary said (-_-)

"What?" They all asked

"Sure." Gary said as he continued to ponder about his automatic door. (Why, G? Why?!)

"I do not trust him at all." Agent Bellykid5 said (Surprise, surprise)

"Could you trust him a little bit?" Rookie asked

"No, not after what he did to all of you!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"If you can trust us then you can try to trust him, Ace." Dot said

"Well, just leave me out of this decision!" she said in September (Grouchy-jeez). She tried to hide the fact that she didn't trust any of them.

All of the agents looked at Rookie.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rookie asked nervously.

"Because we-."

"Are the British coming?" Rookie panicked cutting Dot off.

"They are?!" Jay said as she ran around in a circle. (The British haven't come in such a long time, so why now?)

"Woah! Calm down! No one is coming!" Jet Pack Guy and Hunter shouted

"We were just asking what you thought, Rookie!" Dot said

"Oh, well, I guess so." Rookie decided.

The agents faced Herbert who was waiting patiently with his paws behind his back. (The heck?)

"Herbert, we made our decision." Goody said

"You can join." Dot said

"Thank you so much!" Herbert said happily.

"But!" Agent Bellykid5 said in extreme October (I call it threatening, uh oh!). "If you make one step backwards, give me one reason to think you might hurt any of these agents then you won't have to worry about being on this island for very long. Because I will end it for you right there without thinking twice!" she waddled away from Herbert. (I mean business)

Herbert gulped before responding, "I see." He said

"Well, do you have any info on Alexia?" Dot asked getting over the moment that had just happened.

"Well, no. But I do have someone else for you." Herbert walked away to bring out a purple penguin with a stunt woman suit on. She was a tactical agent.

"My name is Lolumroller." She said

"Hey there!" Rookie said with the fish in his hand. (Drop it!)

"Hi, Rookie!" she said waving excitedly (Rookie fan)

"How do you know my name?" Rookie asked frightened.

"I'm an EPF agent too!" she said giggling.

"Oh, cool! My name is Rookie!" he said giving her his fish. (Rookie!)

"Thanks!" she said (It seems those two are having a moment so I'm going to skip it.)

"Where did you come from?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"I heard about the resistance from Herbert and I spent hours looking for it, he led me right to you." She said

"Thank you, Herbert!" Rookie said smiling

Herbert just nodded. (Oddly, Herbert is pretty quiet.)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ceiling caved in and a penguin fell through.

"Woah!" Rookie said (Favorite word)

The penguin coughed, it appeared to be an EPF agent.

"Who are you?" Dot asked

"My name is Rico1206, or you can just call me Rico." He said

"I remember you! You helped me when Jay was in that cave." Jet Pack Guy said

"I remember you too, Jet Pack Guy." He said taking out a piece of paper.

Jet Pack Guy got nervous, "What's that you have there?" he asked

"Something you left in my igloo." He said giving it to him.

The paper was in the shape of a heart like Gary's and it had the name of his true love.

Jay and all the other Jet Pack Guy fan girls gasped. "What does it say?" They asked

Rico snatched the note from Jet Pack Guy (tough guy). "It says…."

* * *

_**This is where you guys come in. I have a Jet Pack Guy quiz for you. Whoever gets more answers right, gets to be Jet Pack Guy's true love. Here are the questions:**_

_**What type of agent is Jet Pack Guy?**_

_**How many times has he won "Best Dressed Agent"?**_

_**Does he like Rookie calling him JPG?**_

_**What is his quote?**_

_**Those are the questions and you cannot look up the answers. The winner will be revealed in the next chapter and you will be released off of that cliff in the next chapter too! Goodbye!**_


	18. No More Mentors

_**Hey there everyone! Of course you know who I am. And I know who all of you are too! Ok, so first things first, we last left off where Rico's big mouth was about to reveal who Jet Pack Guy is deeply in love with. And no it is not his jet pack. Let me do this too, *helps down from cliff* there you go! There's a good reason why I let you off the cliff so early. This is almost the end of the story, and it's very sad to all of you because this story is nearly up to 200 reviews. I honestly find that very incredible. My first story, Only Gary Should Know, only received 63 reviews in the first 16 chapters. My story after that was 'Who Would Do This?' and it earned around 57 reviews or so and it had 10 chapters. I honestly feel that Only Gary Should Know probably wasn't my most popular story. But it was my first story so I guess I should be proud. But I went from being just a simple Fanfictioner, to becoming a role model for most of you. This is one of my heart to heart moments; so if you don't like it then just skip it and go right to the story. But I find it really heartwarming that you guys really like this story. The first time I came to Fanfiction, I only wrote stories just to get a lot of reviews. I was self-taught because I had no idea what the heck I was doing, and the layout was a bit confusing to me. Soon, I did 'Who Would Do This?' and I saw how much people got inspired from a story like that. Afterwards I did 'The Most Above All' and that is one title that I will never forget about. When I did 'The Most Above All' I realized that there is something more important than just reviews. The most important thing is all of you. You all helped my story grow to bigger heights and I just want to thank you for it. I honestly used to be not as happy before I came to Fanfiction. Once I joined, I was a bit unsure about what I was doing, until later. Soon after I joined, I would look at my stories and be happy. I would actually be happy because you all love the story so much. It's because of the ones who PM me day and night about my story or just to chat in general and it makes me feel good. It's because of the ones who review about a billion times just to get a point across. It's because of the ones who always stayed by my side no matter what. It's because of all of YOU. I thank you all very much and I love you from the bottom of my heart. I care about every one of you, and I am always happy to read your stories and meet you on Club Penguin. I can't thank you enough for sticking by my side and even putting up with the random silliness that I put in my stories. You're there for me and I will always be there for you. So thank you, very much. This is a long author's note. Just wanted to make that clear, and oh yeah, I almost forgot; the jet pack guy quiz from the last chapter. Here's a funny story, you're gonna laugh, it wasn't the real quiz. It was a false quiz and the real quiz will be introduced at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Rico's big beak was revealing Jet Pack Guy's secret crush when, out of nowhere, the ceiling caved in.

"Ahh! What's happening?" Rookie shouted

"The ceiling! It's caving in!" Jet Pack Guy yelled

"What should we do?" Dot asked

"Hold it back?" Herbert suggested (That was the dumbest idea you could've ever come up with.)

"Sorry Herbert but not all of us are super strong animals that can hold back a ceiling with a single push!" Jay said sarcastically (he deserved it).

"Jay, look out!" Jet Pack Guy shouted

Jay looked up to reveal a large piece of the ceiling about to fall on top of her. Jet Pack Guy pushed her out of the way, only to be hit by ceiling piece.

"Jet!" shouted Candence, Hunter and Jay.

Jet Pack Guy was knocked out cold.

"Agent!" Gary shouted as he ran (or waddle-ran) over to Jet Pack Guy's aid.

Just at that moment, another piece of the ceiling caved in and landed on Gary. (That was the hardest for me to write *sniff*)

"GARY, NOOO!" shouted Icetail, Goody, Zanerexn, and Agent Bellykid5.

Gary was under the unmovable ceiling piece.

"How could you evil fate?!" Icetail shouted at the sky (or whatever was above her head because she was underground).

"Why must you destroy my love?!" Goody shouted at whoever was in her way.

"Why must the good die young?" Zanerexn shouted (Jimmy Neutron quote and Gary's not dead. *phew*)

Agent Bellykid5 could say nothing, but it showed on her face that she was in a deep July (depressed).

Dot was shocked but wasn't sure what to do. The ceiling was still caving in and some of the agents were busy grieving. (I'm still not done yet. *grieves*).

"Come on, Aces!" Dot said

The grieving agents looked up. (I only say grieving because of how sad they are; the agents are not dead.)

"It's time to continue on, we may need to-." Dot was cut off.

A sharp pain had hit her in the back of her head as a large piece of the ceiling hit her. She fell to the ground as did Rico.

"Dot, no! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NOOOO!" he shouted (Wow)

Rico was clearly upset. (No really?!)

"Dot! NO! Come back please! Please!" Rico shouted as Rookie and Herbert approached him. (Poor Rico)

"Commander?" Rookie said innocently (Does he call everyone Commander?)

Rico looked up with his eyes blurred from tears. (Rico stop, you're making me cry! I mean uh, just the ninjas and onions! *laughs nervously*).

"She'll be ok, I think we should…."

"Dunderhead, look out!" Herbert shouted as another piece of the ceiling was about to hit dunderhead, I mean, Rookie. (Wow, dunderhead? Insulting!)

Unfortunately, the ceiling piece fell on top of both Rookie and Herbert (Herbert being a hero? Where am I?).

"Oh no." Avatar said

"This is awful!" Moonsoul said

It only took the others to realize that they were all alone.

"Our mentors; all gone." Zanerexn said

"Nooo!" Lolumroller said running (Or waddle-running) over to Zanerexn.

"It's ok," Zanerexn said to Lolumroller.

The other agents stared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Lolumroller is my sister." Zanerexn said

"And mine," said another unknown agent (This one didn't come out of Gary's closet this time!)

"What?!" They both said

"Just kidding, I'm not related to them, I just know them." He said (Oh a dude!)

"Joeb345?" Zanerexn asked

"Yep! In the flesh (I think.)" he said smiling

"It is you!" she said as she ran up to hug him.

"I don't mean to break up the reunion," Lake Blue1 said, "but we got a bit of a situation here!"

"Sorry!" he said

"What should we do?" Moonsoul asked

"Waddle on?" Joeb suggested

"Haha very funny!" Emrys said

"No, I mean it. We should continue; I know none of you want to leave your mentors, but it is crucial that we save Club Penguin for now." Joeb said

The agents agreed and waddled away from the agents (and Herbert).

Rico stopped, "Oh no!" he said running back.

"Where are you going?" Eva asked

"I forgot my headband!" he shouted back. (Why the headband? Why the dreaded headband?)

Rico paused.

"Guys!" he shouted

The agents ran back and stared at what he saw. Nothing was there. The mentors (and Herbert) were gone. They had mysteriously vanished.

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter 18 of The Most Above All. Sorry for the long author's note that seemed to take up most of this chapter. But wow, all of the mentors are gone. Where could they be? Anyways, I just want to point out that because I put a lot of penguins in this story, I may not be able to give you the amount of dialogue that you desire. It's hard keeping track of the penguins that are in this story. Also here is the ACTUAL Jet Pack Guy quiz, though it isn't much of a quiz if you ask me:**_

_**I want you to explain why you love Jet Pack Guy. Make it so romantic that I will cry. Whoever has the most heartfelt explanation will be Jet Pack Guy's love and I'll see what I can do for the others. And if you want here are the answers to that fake quiz.**_

_**1. Tactical**_

_**2. 4/5**_

_**3. No**_

4. "_**Yo, how's it goin?"**_

_**And I left you on that cliff. Get used to it, because when you are with me, it'll happen quite often. See you soon!**_


	19. Where Am I Going?

_**Ok, here's the deal. I'm a bit stuck on this chapter. I honestly don't know how to make this thing go. I made the Jet Pack Guy contest thinking that it would be easy, but I realized that it's really hard. I'm having a hard time choosing. Some of the reviews did actually make me cry. I was crying through school having no idea how to continue. I feel like I'm letting you guys down. I feel as though I've placed myself in a bad position that only ending the story will get me out of. But let me get this out of the way first:**_

* * *

_**Candence4911**__**: I apologize for whatever I did to hurt you. But I honestly didn't promise you anything. So if you read it, hoping that I would do what I promised, then I don't quite know how to channel my feelings towards that. Penguins only boo because they're jealous that they didn't win an award. I was there and they booed anyone. But I've had my fair share of bullying on CP too. So I get where you're coming from.**_

_**Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice**__**: I'm worried about you. I'm afraid if I make one wrong decision then I'll regret it. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you. **_

_**You all told me how much you loved Jet Pack Guy; but I didn't know that I'd get myself into the middle of a life or death situation. The truth is; I've been doing the best I can to try to satisfy all of you. But I had to find out the hard way that you can't satisfy everyone.**_

_**I'll see what I can do to try and meet your needs. But I'm really stuck. I didn't realize how much you all loved Jet Pack Guy. Though I feel the same way about Gary. I don't see how it's so hard with this one though. **_

_**I don't want a fight. I don't want an argument. I don't want to be admitted to a mental hospital again! I just need some help with how to make you all happy without a death. So I may stop this story. Or I might not. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks.**_


	20. More Than One

_**Hi everyone, remember me? I'm sure you do. I appreciate that you all feel for me. I've gotten a few tips from some of my fellow readers and reviewers. IcyJade2007 helped which is why she'll be featured in this chapter. Others like Walle and Eva and Pukadella and Icetail and maybe others helped a lot too. You guys also helped me feel a bit better. I don't want to let any of you down. This is the outcome of the whole Jet Pack Guy thing and this will be the last story that I do that involves romance. I'm not the biggest romance fan in the world. We last left off (besides that author's note) where Rico ran back to get his "headband" and found out that the unconscious mentors had disappeared. *helps down* you're off that cliff. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Jay asked

"They're gone!" Ava said

"Well duh! I meant how?!" Jay shouted sarcastically (Because Jay loves her sarcasm.)

Lolumroller panicked. "Oh no! Where's Rookie!"

"He's gone with the rest of them!" Zanerexn answered

"I knew it was only a matter of time! HERBERT ATE ROOKIE!" Lolumroller shouted

Lake Blue ran to Rolley (Can I call you Rolley? Or do you have a different nickname?) .

"Calm down!" she said

"Yeah, there's no way that Herbert ate Rookie; he's missing too!" Agent Bellykid5 said in July

Moonsoul was scavenging the ground for clues.

"Do you see anything, Agent M?" Icetail asked

"Sort of, feel this dirt." Moonsoul said

Icetail felt the dirt. "You're right! Hey guys come over here!" she shouted

The agents ran over. "What's wrong?" Rico asked

"Feel the dirt!" she said

Eva shook her head. "Um, I'd rather not! I just got my nails done and…." (Do penguins have nails?)

"Eva…." Icetail said warningly

"Fine!" she said as she and the other agents felt the dirt.

"It feels wet. It wasn't wet before." Goody said wiping her hands on her uniform.

"It makes a trail!" Icetail said

"Let's follow it!" Hunter exclaimed

The agents followed the trail of wet dirt to a strange door.

"A door!" Emrys shouted

"No way! I thought it was a puppy!" Jay said sarcastically

Agent Bellykid5 felt the door.

"That's odd." She said

"What?" All the agents asked

"It's really warm. Herbert should've just come down here for warmth instead of creating Operation Blackout!" she said

"How is it warm?" Hunter asked expecting to hear an answer.

"I doubt anyone can answer that! Gary's gone!" Goody said wiping a tear from her eye. (*sniff*)

"Try opening it!" Rico said (Why didn't we think of that! Oh wait-we did!)

"Not a smart idea." Agent Bellykid5 said

"Why not?" The agents asked

"Because, I'm not sure what is behind this door that is making it warm. I don't really want to find out either!" Agent Bellykid5 said stepping away.

"Well I'm a risk-taker!" Moonsoul said approaching the door.

"Not a good idea!" Emrys warned

"Don't get on my bad side!" Moonsoul said about to open it.

The agents stepped back as soon as Moonsoul turned the knob. Suddenly the door jerked wide open and a penguin stepped out. It was clear that she was a girl. A wet girl.

"Woah!" she said covering herself. (Oops)

The agents looked away.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to knock!" she said

"S-s-sorry!" Moonsoul said hiding behind Jay and Bellykid5. (What good is that going to do?)

She got dressed and stepped out of the shower.

"What were you doing?" Lolumroller asked still covering her eyes.

"I was in. The. Shower." She said darkly

"Oh shiznit!" Jay said

"Well I'm outta here!" Rico and Goody said attempting to leave. (Where do you think you're going?)

"Don't worry! I forgive you!" she said happily

"Oh, well that's good!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Why so down everyone? Be happy! A happy team is an efficient team!" she said

"Do you live down here?" Rico asked

"Yes, well actually, I live in an igloo like all of you. But recently my water was shut off and I would come down here to take my showers." She explained

"No wonder it was wet!" Hunter exclaimed

"What are you all doing down here?" she asked

"We're missing someone." Joeb said

"Is it G Billy?!" she shouted

"Ummm….. No," Joeb said, "actually we're missing out mentors."

"Mentors?" she asked confused

"Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Rookie, Dot, the Director. Any of them ring a bell?" Eva asked

"Oh! You guys are EPF agents!" she said

"What about it?" Rico asked suspiciously. (As always)

"I'm an EPF agent too!" she said pulling out her badge.

"Wow, cool!" Rico said

"I almost forgot! My name is IcyJade. But you can call my Icy." She said

"Why not Agent I?" Icetail asked

"I hate that." She answered

"Me too!" Icetail said as the two seemed to get along quite easily.

"Well enough of this!" Candence said. "We need to find Jet Pack Guy and the others!" she shouted.

The other agents came back to their senses and started explaining the situation to Icy.

"I think I have a feeling where they could be!" she said

"Where?" Candence asked

"While I was taking my shower, I heard something that sounded like a motorcycle driving off. It went that way!" she pointed

The agents went the way she pointed and ended up at a big metal door. (Anyone here a metalbender?)

"We're trapped again!" Lolumroller said hugging her sister.

"Calm down," Zanerexn said, "I don't think these are normal doors."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked

"I mean," she knocked on the metal, "the doors seem too machine-like."

"Machine-like?" Candence asked

The big doors opened and startled the agents. Jet Pack Guy waddled out.

"Jet!" shouted Candence, Jay, and Hunter. (Ok, here's where the crazy part comes in. Tell me what you think.)

"Hey!" Jet Pack Guy said hugging Jay. (Just wait…)

"I missed you!" she said hugging him

"I missed you too!" he said hugging back. (Almost there…)

Candence and Hunter were sad until all of a sudden another Jet Pack Guy waddled out. This Jet Pack Guy approached Candence and gave her a big hug.

"Jet Pack Guy! I missed you!" she said

"I missed you too!" he said hugging her.

Hunter was confused until out came another Jet Pack Guy! He approached Hunter.

"Hunter!" he said

"Jet!" she said

They both hugged. (There it is.)

The agents were all shocked. There were Jet Pack Guy clones. But who's the real one?

* * *

_**That's where I'm giving you a cliffhanger! Great isn't it? Tell me what you guys think about Jet Pack Guy having a clone. Only I know who has the real Jet Pack Guy. I hope you like the cliff and I'm glad I could continue the story.**_


	21. Near End

_**Hey there guys and welcome to the next chapter of The Most Above All! Before I get back to the story I just want to say this. **_

_**Candence4911: I'm really sorry that you feel left out. The only reason that they said Jay and Hunter was because that they were the first or last. I didn't actually think that the order in which they came out would be important at all. The point is, only I know who has the real Jet Pack Guy, and if you want to know then just PM me. I had no idea that this would make you feel that way. But I can tell you right now that if no one cared about you, then I wouldn't have put you in the story. And also when you decided to "give away" Jet Pack Guy, Randomfanfictioner reassured you that everything was going to be ok. I care about you. I care about all of my readers. Don't ever forget that. You're a great reviewer just like all of my readers and reviewers. Believe me; I have the same bullying problem. When I'm online, sometimes I get teased because I'm not a member. They even kick me out of the room just because I'm a black penguin. Lots of people have problems with bullies. Also if it'll make you feel less alone then let's have some of the reviewers talk about their problems with bullies. **_

_**We last left off where we had 3 Jet Pack Guys come out and hug their crushes. *lets down* you're off of that cliff so let's begin!**_

* * *

"Am I the only one completely wierded out by this?" Eva asked

"I'm a bit frazzled." Lily said (Lolumroller)

The agents looked at Lily.

"Frazzled?" They asked confused.

"It's my special made up word!" she answered

"Does anyone want to hear my made up word?" Agent Bellykid5 asked. (No, please don't share that word!)

"Sure." Said the agents

"You know what, ignore that." She said backing away (Thank goodness!).

Moonsoul stared at the clones.

"Hey Agent M," Icy said, "You ok?"

Moonsoul just kept staring at the clones like she was spiritually attached to them.

Rico snapped in her face, "Yo, wake up!" he said

Agent Moonsoul was shaken out of her daze. "Woah! Sorry!" she said

"What happened?" Lake Blue asked

"I'm not entirely sure. For some reason, I felt as if I was hypnotized." She said blankly.

* * *

(Let's get back to someone we all miss!) Alexia stared at a television screen that had the agents on the screen. She was spying on the agents. She waddled back to the mentors.

"It seems as if your precious agents are coming to rescue you!" she said

Gary was the only one awake. "Of course they are they'd never leave us!" Gary said

"What makes you so sure?" she said with an evil smile.

"It's an EPF agent's duty to never leave another behind!" he said (I've never seen Gary so defensive before!)

"Is that so?" she asked

"Of course!" he said

"Then something should be done about that!" she said in a whisper.

Alexia pressed a button on the screen.

* * *

(Now back to our friends!)

"Oppa Gangnam Style!" said all the agents. They were all dancing Gangnam Style. (I leave for 5 minutes and this happens?)

"Is this making you all happy?" IcyJade asked. It turns out that she was leading the dance.

"Definitely!" Goody said dancing.

"Can we stop?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"Why? I like this!" Candence said happily.

"I'm getting nauseous." She said as she stopped dancing. (WARNING: Dancing Gangnam Style for too long will make you dizzy!)

"Ok, we'll stop!" Icetail said

Lily waddled over towards the big machine where the cloned Jet Pack Guy's came out.

"Where are you going?" Rico asked

"Minding my own business." She said

Rico shrugged and waddled back over to his "headband". (He's too attached to that thing.)

Out of nowhere, Emrys and Zanerexn began getting dizzy.

"Oh," Emrys said holding his head.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked

"I feel a bit faint." He said

"I feel it too." Zanerexn said holding their head.

"What's going on?" Eva asked

"It seems as if Emrys and Agent Z are getting sick." Ava said

"I feel a bit strange now." Goody said

"This isn't good!" Rico said

"Yeah," Jay said, "ouch!"

"Jay, are you ok?" Agent Bellykid5 asked

"My head!" she shouted

"It'll be ok!" Agent B said

"This isn't good!" Rico repeated

More agents began getting sick until it was down to Rico, Agent Bellykid5, and Jet Pack Guys 1, 2, and 3.

"What's happening?" Rico asked

"I'm not sure, but it seems as if there is a gas leak in here, or something." Said Jet Pack Guy 1.

"Should I fly up and see?" Jet Pack Guy 2 asked.

"Not a very good idea, it doesn't seem like this tunnel goes high enough." Agent Bellykid5 said

"You're right!" Jet Pack Guy 3 said. (This is confusing.)

"We need to think of something fast!" Rico said pointing to the ill agents.

They were moaning and half of them could barely stand. If they didn't act fast, it could be dangerous.

Rico ran throughout the cave to find two doors.

"Hey, get over here!" Rico said to Bellykid5

"What's going on?" she asked

"Look at these doors!" he said

The doors were clearly marked. One said "**EXIT" **and the other said **"FREEDOM"**.

"Wow," Agent Bellykid5 said, "which one should we go out of?"

"I'd say 'Freedom'." Rico said

"Yeah me too; but how are we going to get these agents over here?" she asked

Rico looked around. "Over there!" he pointed. (It's not polite to point.)

Rico spotted a gurney in the corner that was large enough to carry all the agents. (I'm not saying how many because I'm lazy.) He grabbed the gurney and placed the agents on top.

"Got them!" he said

"Good, now let's go!" Agent Bellykid5 said

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Wow, they are very loyal agents indeed." Alexia said

This time all of the mentors were awake.

"I told you so!" Rookie said

"No kidding!" Dot said

"I'll have to put an end to it." Alexia whispered again.

The other agents exited through the "Freedom" door.

"At last!" Rico said

"Let's go!" Agent Bellykid5 said

All of a sudden, robot penguins appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah!" Rico shouted

"That's a lot of robots!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted

The two agents defeated the 2 robots.

"Hard work," Rico said out of breath, "LOOK!" he shouted

Rico spotted a door and ran towards it as more robots approached them.

"Uhh Rico!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted

"Get in!" he shouted

Agent Bellykid5 pushed the gurney into the room.

"What now?" she asked

"There are too many!" he said out of breath.

Some of the agents were getting a little better.

"We've got to get out of here!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Not with these robots! 2 robots are hard enough!" he said

"But what about our mentors? We can't just leave them behind!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"We can't leave; it's too dangerous!" he shouted

"No! WE AREN'T LEAVING THEM!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted

"IT'S WAY TO DANGEROUS OUT THERE! WE COULD GET KILLED!" Rico shouted

"THESE ARE OUR MENTORS, RICO! I'M NOT LEAVING THEM!" she shouted

"WE MAY HAVE TO! THEY'RE TOO MANY TO HANDLE ALONE!" Rico stood up this time.

Rico saw another door labeled "**EXIT".**

"Come on!" he gestured for her to follow.

"No." she said

"What?!" he shouted

"THOSE ARE OUR MENTORS! THEY ARE EPF AGENTS TOO! I'M NOT LEAVING THEM!" she shouted, "I'm going to get them!"

Agent Bellykid5 ran to the door with robots on the other side. Rico ran the opposite way with the agents. They separated and are on their own.

* * *

_**There's the end of this chapter so far! This story is almost over too. It's sad, I know. But I'll have more stories for you soon! I left you on a cliff! Agent Bellykid5 is wandering off alone! Will she make it? Will Rico abandon the mentors? Is their friendship still safe? Will Alexia be defeated once and for all? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	22. Jet Pack Guy? The End

_**This is the last chapter of The Most Above All. I know it's sad, but I'll still be writing stories for you all to enjoy. I was a bit delayed because I needed ideas on how to make this story end. I should've asked you guys. I'm too lazy! Anyways, *helps down* you'll be off of that cliff for a while now. We last left off where Rico and Agent B got into an argument and they both split up. Rico went to safety while Agent B went off to fight the robots and save the mentors. The only reason it's me is because I haven't had much of a role for the past few chapters. So enjoy the final chapter of….. The Most Above All!**_

* * *

Rico looked back towards the door. "Why did I do that?" he asked himself. He continued wheeling the ill agents down the long corridor.

* * *

Agent Bellykid5 had stormed away from the door without looking back. It was obvious that she was furious at Rico. (I'm terrible at narrating so I'm just going to get to the dialogue already.) She arrived at the door where Alexia and the agents were held.

She opened the door as she flipped into October. (It's butt kicking time!)

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Alexia said

"Who? Who is it? Is it Herbert!?" Rookie asked (Rookie, you're alive!)

"Rookie!" Agent Bellykid5 said

"Me!" he shouted back

"Agent!" Gary said

"Gary!" she shouted (Yaaaay Gary's alive!)

"Ace!" Dot shouted (She's never going to stop calling me that.)

"Dot!" Agent B shouted

Alexia snarled, "It seems that the agents are fine." She said

"Yeah, now let them go!" Agent B said as she flipped back to October. (Anybody else ready for a fight?)

"Nope." She said

"Aww, why?" Rookie whined (Someone hit him please?)

"Because, you still haven't met my little friend!" she said gesturing to a corridor.

Out of the corridor came some robotic ninja penguins. (Aww! But I'm still lazy!)

"Try defeating them first, and then we'll talk." Alexia said as she stood back.

Agent Bellykid5 lunged at the first ninja and knocked it down in one punch. (Like a boss!)

"Excellent, but what about these?" she asked as a whole army of robotic ninja penguins came in. (Uhh, does anyone know a good robot injury doctor?)

"You've got to be kidding m-!" Agent Bellykid5 was cut off as a robotic ninja hit her in the jaw.

She landed on the floor with a large thud. Her jaw was bleeding badly.

Alexia laughed evilly. "My plan exactly!" she said

"Commander!" Rookie said as he jumped out of his cage and ran to help.

"Rookie?" she asked a bit dazed.

"It's me!" he said hugging her. (Let go of me!)

"Rookie!" she shouted as she stood up.

"Sorry, let me help!" he shouted

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I can try!" he said

Agent Bellykid5 nodded as the ninjas approached them. Rookie held them in a headlock while Agent Bellykid5 punched the springs off of them. Rookie and Agent B were exhausted.

"That….. Was….." Rookie collapsed

"Rookie!" shouted all of the agents as they ran over to him.

Rookie was a darker green than usual. This is a bit strange if he turns light green when he's exhausted. He was breathing heavily and it was slowed.

All of the agents stood up. (Where's Herbert?)

"This is for Rookie!" They all shouted as they charged at all of the robot ninjas.

Gary used his Robotdefeater 3000 and knocked them out in one punch.

Dot disguised herself using the leftover robot parts and took them out one by one.

Soon, it was only Gary, Dot, Rookie (kinda), Agent Bellykid5, and Alexia.

"I'm impressed." She said

"Give it up, Alexia. You've lost." Dot said

"Indeed, you are outnumbered." Gary said

"Oh, am I? Last I checked, I still had your Director." She said

The agents looked down.

"And one more thing…." She said as she changed into more comfortable fitting clothes.

The agents stared in shock.

"You have to defeat me!" she said

"No problem!" said the agents.

Alexia pressed a button and a cage slammed down on Dot, Gary, and the unconscious Rookie.

"Aww, you thought I meant all of you? How sad! I meant me and Agent Bellykid5!" she said

"But I thought you were a pacifist!" Agent Bellykid5 shouted

"I lied, I'm not afraid to fight. I am very tough and can even beat Herbert. But that's your job. Freak." She said to Agent Bellykid5

The word "Freak" sent Agent Bellykid5 to extreme October. (Oh lord you done done it now!)

Alexia prepared for a fight. (Here comes a long fight sequence).

Agent Bellykid5 sprinted towards Alexia and was immediately shoved back to where she was. Agent Bellykid5 looked up as Alexia smirked and charged towards her again. Alexia pushed Bellykid5 backwards as all the agents stared in horror. Alexia picked up Bellykid5 and threw her onto the ground.

"Agent!" shouted all the trapped agents in the cave. (Except for poor Rookie)

Agent Bellykid5 slowly lifted her head as Alexia towered above her. Her vision was very blurred and her head was pounding very hard.

"What kind of fighting is that?" Alexia taunted.

Agent Bellykid5 momentarily regained her balance and punched Alexia square in her jaw. Alexia looked up at Bellykid5 with wide eyes as Gary and Dot cheered. Agent Bellykid5 charged at her again with great force and slammed her into the wall. Alexia was on the ground now as Agent Bellykid5 towered above her.

"You can't knock me down!" Agent Bellykid5 said as she gave out a battle cry (*rolls eyes* Drama queen) and charged to give Alexia one last blow.

Unfortunately Alexia counter attacked and double kicked Bellykid5 into the wall, 5 meters from where they were. She fell hard, and didn't wake up.

"I have done it." She said

Suddenly, Alexia fell to the ground. Behind her was Lake Blue1. She had high-kicked her in the back of the head. All the rest of the agents had returned. They each took turns at defeating her. Jay hit Alexia, Goody tied her up; Dalekcaan would smack her if she said anything, Candence jumped onto her back, Eva cleaned up the mess (reference to Mo on Wall-E), Hunter flew in on Jet Pack Guy 3's jet pack, Icetail turned into a Nighthawk and screeched at her (Ask Icetail for more info), Emrys dressed up as a pig again (spider pig!), Zanerexn held her up, Avatar took care of the puffles that she kidnapped, Moonsoul freed the agents, Lolumroller stayed close to her sister and did as she did, IcyJade kept them all happy, Joeb rescued the EPF agents and Rico questioned Alexia. (Wow, large sequence) The 3 Jet Pack Guys watched.

"You agents!" she shouted

"Shut up!" Dalekcaan said as he smacked her.

Emrys took Agent Bellykid5 somewhere else. (Goodbye me!)

"Call the Police-guins!" Rico ordered

Jay called the Police-guins and they arrived.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked

"We caught Alexia!" Jay said

"Excellent work!" he said as he took Alexia away.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she shouted to them.

"Put a sock in it!" Dot said

"You could use mine!" Rookie said holding up a dirty sock. (*faints*)

Dot took the sock and pushed it somewhere else. (*snickers*)

All the agents congratulated themselves as they saw something on the TV. It was the Director.

"Agents, well done on some of the most tremendous work I have ever seen. In Club Penguin's time of need, you were there for it. You were there for me when I needed you, you were there for Agent B when she needed you, and you were there for the mentors, including Herbert, when they needed you. And that is what an EPF agent does." Said the Director

Rico raised his flipper, "But I left the mascots." He said

"You might've left the mascots, but you came right back for them when you were supposed to and that's all that mattered. You were all certainly, resourceful, remarkable, and ready." Said the Director and flashed off the screen.

All the agents cheered.

"We did it!" Dot said

"Precisely, we have defeated Alexia!" Gary said

Rookie started singing Dora's song, "We Did It". (No! Turn it off!)

All the Jet Pack Guy's went to their loves. Then, out of nowhere, they merged into one. The original Jet Pack Guy. (No arguments please).

"Jet!?" said all the Jet Pack Guy fangirls.

"Yes, it's me. And I have something to say….." Jet Pack Guy soon passed out for no known cause.

* * *

_**This is the end of The Most Above All. This is probably not my longest chapter, but it did wrap up the story quite nicely. Jet Pack Guy passing out is the main plot in my next story, "Jet Pack Fever" so make sure to be on the lookout for that one. It might run longer than this story, I don't know. But all I can say is thank you so much for reading this story and following it all the way until the end.**_


End file.
